Trapped
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Bobby fell in a hole. So did Amy. They fell in love. Too bad about that stalker though. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ok Everyone... Let me make something perfectly clear. I am a fiction writer. What I write is just stuff from my mind. IT IS NOT TRUE. I also do not own Third watch or any of it characters. I do, however own Amy , richard and Amy's family. This is MY story; My plotline etc. Do not steal it. I wouldn't steal yours, It's mean. Also- I am poor. Don't sue me.

Thank you!

Please read and review I WANT reviews!!! If you leave me one, I would read something of yours and leave a nice review *gives you puppy dog eyes*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

Bobby Caffey was out for a walk. It was a beautiful, sunny day. He was excited. He woke up today and just had this feeling the God was about to do something amazing in his life. He wasn't sure what, but he was willing to find out.

Up ahead he saw a girl that he was really cute, He decided to hurry and catch up to her and see if he liked her up close. He had the day off from work.

As he hurried, He felt a strange, sort of rumbling sound. That was when he had realized that the earth under his feet was crumbling and about to give way. He tried to dodge it, but instead got caught up in the roar of dirt.

Next thing he knew he was laying in the bottom of a pit. With a slab of concrete on his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped

Chapter 1:

As the last of the rubble stopped falling for the time being, Bobby Caffey tried to get up and found that he couldn't. He soon discovered that his leg was pinned. He tried lifting the slab himself to free his leg but couldn't do it alone. He was in here, stuck. He wasn't on the job, He was just out walking when he had apparently stepped into a sinkhole. He remembered that there had been people around, So he hoped that he could expect help soon.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone up there?" He waited. And heard nothing. Suddenly the pile of rubble next to him shifted.

"Hi there. When you fell in, I tried to grab you and fell in with you. Are you ok?"

Bobby took a good look at this young girl. She looked to be about 21-22 years old, kinda cute, and a really warm smile. Bobby felt himself getting lost in her eyes. He struggled not to grimace. She smiled at him.

"What's your name? Mine is Bobby. I am a paramedic with the city. What about you? Are you ok?" The Girl smiled.

"My name is Amy. I am a college student at Penn State University. I am up here for a summer camp counselor position. I am ok, No broken bones that I can tell. Do you think that anyone is coming for us?" Bobby smiled.

"Yeah. I am sure that someone has called the fire department by now. The should be here soon. What are you studying? Are you sure you are ok?" Amy smiled.

"I am studying Psychology. I want to go into counseling. I am fine. I can move freely and I am- AAHH!" The last syllable was a scream. Amy clutched at her shoulder. Bobby leaned forward and stopped short at the pressure on his leg. Amy laughed.

"Well I can see you are in a predictament as well. Your leg is trapped. So what do we do now?" Bobby threw his head back and laughed. When he was finished, He looked at her.

"Well I would love to learn more about you. And maybe when we get out of here, and patched up we could go out sometime. I mean if that's ok with you. I mean, I'd like to, I mean," He trailed off as he could feel a blush start up his cheeks. He was saved from hearing her answer when from above he heard voices.

"Hello Down there! Anyone hurt?" He looked up to see Doherty looking down.

"Hey Jimmy. It's Bobby and a girl named Amy. Have you come to rescue us? Our Heros." Amy catching on quickly, Started making kissing noises. Jimmy Laughed. Then a serious expression crossed his brow.

"Bobby. Are either of you hurt." Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah Jimmy. My leg is trapped and I think I broke it. Amy's shoulder is out of place. And my ass is soaked from landing in a puddle." Jimmy laughed.

"Ok we'll be down to get you both really soon. Have you tried to move what's trapping your leg?" Bobby said that he had. Jimmy conferred with the captain.

"Bobby. We are going to bring Amy up first. and then come down and free you!" Bobby nodded to show his ok. He looked at Amy. She smirked at him. He smiled back.

"Amy? Jimmy is coming down for you. He's an ok guy, I'll be up shortly after." Amy nodded.

"Thank you Bobby, you made being in here more bearable. Although it's my own fault that I was in here, I followed you in. I'll see you up there." Jimmy came down with a rope.

"Hey there you two. Amy, I am going to put this rope under your arm, the guys up there are going to pull you up. That sound ok to you." Amy smiled and nodded. Jimmy set her up and gave the order to go. Amy felt herself being pulled up. After she was on her way, Jimmy squatted down and assessed Bobby's leg and what it was trapped under.

"Bobby, You got yourself in here good. Cap I'm going to need a pry bar. He's in here good, and a couple strong backs." Taylor and Lombardi came down to help. Together they made quick work of the slab and got Bobby hooked in to lift him up. After that they made their way out.

When they had gotten Bobby up out of the sinkhole, He was whisked away by the paramedics to be treated. They set him down next to Amy, Who was getting her shoulder looked at. Bobby could tell out in the daylight, Amy was more beautiful than he imagined. He could also tell that her shoulder was going to have to be put back into place.

"Amy, How you holding up? Your shoulder looks bad. Hey Doc, Her shoulder is going to have to be popped back into place isn't it?" Doc nodded grimly. Amy looked at Doc and then at Bobby.

"Bobby? What do you mean popped?" Bobby just grinned at her.

"Carlos, I need to you to get behind her, Hold her up, Kim I need you to guide it. Amy, I will not lie to you. This is going to hurt like hell. But it has to be done. Ready?" Amy shook her head. Bobby grabbed her hand.

"Amy, I've had this happen. I'll admit it. I screamed. LOUD. You are going to be ok, Doc's one of the best to do this. You are going to be ok. " Amy nodded and Doc took a deep breath.

"Ok, on three. Ready? 1…2…3!" They did it in one shot. Amy screamed loudly and then slumped against Carlos. She took a couple deep breaths and looked at Doc.

"I think I'm going to be sick." They leaned her over and let her throw up in the grass. When she was finished, they set back up and she passed out cold.

"Let's hurry up and get her shoulder wrapped and get them both to the hospital. How's your leg Bobby?"

While they loaded them into the ambulance, Amy came to again. Bobby reached for her hand.

"Welcome back to the Land of the awake. How you feeling?" Amy smiled.

"A little better thank you. How are you? Your foot is wrapped like a burrito." Bobby nodded and lay back down on his cot, when Doc placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down without looking up.

"It's possibly broken. Either way, I am looking at some time off and physical therapy. Great way to spend the time huh?" Amy laughed.

"Sure it is. I have lots of time before I am supposed to start that position. I have never been to New York City before, wasn't looking forward to wandering the city alone. Maybe you could show me around or something. If you would want to." Bobby smiled and said something in Spanish, Doc smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"I agree Bobby. Wholeheartedly. We're here." The Ambulance came to a complete stop and Carlos got out and opened the back and helped Doc take Bobby out. Carlos then reached back in to Pull Amy's cot out.

"How ya doing Amy? Still with me?" Amy nodded.

They wheeled her into a room, and transferred her to a different bed. As Carlos was turning to go Amy grabbed his hand. He turned back.

"Yeah Amy? What do you need?" Amy motioned him closer and whispered in his ear. Carlos laughed and whispered in her ear.

"It means sexy, independent woman." He smiled at the blushed and walked out, letting the doctors take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

A couple weeks later, Amy was walking up the stairs to the little house she was renting for the time being after spending a couple hours at a store shopping for a few things, when she heard her name being called from behind. She turned to see Bobby standing there, leaning against the fence. She smiled and set down her bag, walking down to meet him.

"Hey Bobby! How are you doing today? You are walking without your crutches! That's great. Are you completely healed now? When will you be going back to work?" He held up a cane.

"Almost, I have to use the cane for long walking. Around my place or my mom's place not so much. I was wondering what you were doing now, thought maybe we could, I don't know go for a walk or something. I will be back to work in about a week." Amy smiled.

"I'd like that. Want to come for a few minutes and get off those feet? I gotta put my stuff away and feed my cat. I can make some coffee if you like." Bobby nodded and they made their way up to the door.

In the two weeks since they had met, Bobby had been off work because his ankle had been severely sprained. It wasn't broken. He had also been a little confused at the intensity of his feelings for Amy so he wanted to do some thinking about his feelings, sort them out and see if he was ready to try another relationship.

Amy, On the other hand, had seemed content with Being on her own, and had started exploring the city on her own, unaware that people from the company were keeping an eye on here to make sure that she was safe, when she had been out in the city alone. She was also blissfully unaware of the fact that there was someone out there who meant her harm.

Once inside, Amy set a pot of coffee on and put food and fresh water out for the cat. The cat had, in the meantime, come out to investigate Bobby. Sat on the coffee table and stared at him. Bobby put his hand out for the cat to smell. The car rewarded him by jumping into his lap and purring and presenting his stomach to be scratched.

"Wow, Casey must REALLY like you. Either that or thinks you'll give him tuna. He's not nice to most guys. Hated my last boyfriend with a passion. Would hiss at him anytime he came over." Bobby continued to scratch Casey's head.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a gentle soul. And I like cats to boot. I used to have one before I got my own place. Why didn't Casey like your ex?" Bobby didn't miss the sudden paling of Amy's face or the way that her hand tightened around her glass briefly. He pretended not notice, prefering to bide his time instead.

"I don't know. Maybe he's a really jealous cat. He's been the only man in my life, besides my ex. He really likes you though, so that's good. Casey is usually a very good judge of character. Want to go for that walk now or just hang here for a little while longer?" Bobby smiled.

"Let's go for that walk. I need to stretch my legs." He picked up the cat and set him on the floor. Casey flicked his tail at him and sauntered off into the kitchen to eat. Amy went around making sure that all the windows were locked. When she was finished, She and Bobby left, locking the door behind them.

While they walked, Amy told him how people from the company had been stopping by on occassion, and seeing if she needed anything and had been showing her around the city. She was thankful for this, She had envisioned spending her entire time alone. She was startled when Bobby took her hand. She smiled at him and they walked hand in hand.

"I am glad that they like you. We are pretty much like a gigantic family, always watching out for each other. So Amy, I was telling my mom about you. She wants to meet you. Would you like to go over for dinner one night? She loves guests." Amy laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that. My parents are driving up from Pennsylvania Next weekend. How about this weekend?" Bobby nodded and promised to call his mom later this evening to let her know. They walked for a little while longer, before coming to a bench and deciding to sit down.

"Amy, There was something else I wanted to ask you. Would you like to go out tonight? Like on a date. I really want to take you out." Bobby bit his lip and waited. Amy laughed and took his hand.

"I'd love to Bobby. Where would we go? What should I wear?" Bobby kissed her cheek.

"Well, I thought that we might go out Dinner, and catch a show. What do you think? As for what you should wear, if we go to dinner and a show, A dress. Not fancy, but a dress." Amy nodded.

As they walked, Amy got an increasingly strange feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around a couple times and even stopped a couple times. Finally Bobby asked her.

"Amy, is there something wrong? You look pretty uneasy. What is it my dear?" Amy shook her head.

"Just have an odd feeling that someone is watching. Probably my imagination. Either that or someone doing some people watching. What were we talking about." Bobby watched her eyes closely.

"I was asking you if I could come see you at your job, I would like to see what all you do. That is, if you don't mind." Amy smiled. That would be fine. I should also mention, there are 2 days a week that I will be doing student teaching at NYU, I do that Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10am until 1:30pm. Bobby looked at her wide eyed.

"I didn't realize that you were ready to do that already. I'll follow you around there too. Maybe I'll even enroll in your class." Amy poked him in the arm.

"That's not funny. But I would love it if you wanted to follow me around, at the camp, I would have to talk to my boss to see if you can. Where are we off to anyway? What time did you want meet for dinner and where." Bobby came to a dead stop, stopping her in her tracks.

"No. We will not meet. I will come to your place and pick you up. And About 6pm is when I will pick you up." So we have 4 hours, So maybe we should go back to your place so you get back there safely and can get cleaned up and dressed. Ok?" Amy nodded and they reversed direction and started walking back to Amy's place.

When they got there, Bobby kissed Amy on the cheek again, and watched her go into her house. Then he turned and walked off toward the curb, to hail a taxi, to get ready for their date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Amy drank a cup of tea, while soaking in the tub. She had a couple hours before she had to be ready for Bobby and their date. After Bobby had left, She went over her lesson plan, making a couple corrections, made up and printed the syllabus and started stapling them. She had also found the time for a couple phone calls. She told her mom all about Bobby. Her mother had seemed intrigued and couldn't wait to meet him. Her father had said that if the guy was after his little girl, He'd had better keep his hands to himself.

Amy had also found time to Rearrange some of her furniture. Her shoulder had healed nicely after a couple weeks. So she decided to start unpacking more stuff and putting it away. After a couple hours of unpacking and arranging, she decided to take a bath to soak before washing her hair and getting ready for her date.

While she lay there, She allowed herself a small thought about Richard, her ex boyfriend. Bobby's question had shaken her, although she had tried to not show it. Richard. The bastard had made her afraid of sex, afraid of being loved. He had-

She stopped thinking about him. Prefering to think, instead, of Bobby. He was a really nice guy. She felt herself falling for him. She was a little afraid but she trusted him. She wasn't afraid of him. She was pulled from her thoughts when Casey jumped on the edge of the tub and meowed at her. She glanced at the clock and drained the tub.

She showered quickly and dried off. She wandered into her bedroom, to get dressed. Casey padded along too, keenly interested in his mistresses distress. Amy put her underclothes on and put her robe on, padding back into the bathroom to take care of her hair. She decided to just blow dry it and leave it down. Bobby had never seen her hair down. She usually wore it in a bun as it was pretty long. She put a touch of make up on and went to get her clothes.

She had opted for a skirt and blouse. A pale yellow combination, that she had hoped Bobby would like. As she was passing by the phone to retrieve her purse, it rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Nothing.

"Hello?" Still nothing. She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, moving into the bedroom.

She put her clothes on and glanced at her watch. Bobby would be showing up any moment. She was getting slightly nervous. She had just put the phone back on the base and picked up her cell phone, when the house phone rang again.

"Hello?" There was heavy breathing on the line. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, whoever you are, you have the wrong number obviously. So get lost. Bye." She hung up her phone, just as the doorbell rang. She smiled and walked out to the door. Looking out the peephole first, she noticed that Bobby was standing there, with his hand behind his back.

"Hi Bobby. Please come in. I need to get my shoes." Bobby nodded and shut the door behind him. Amy come back after slipping her shoes on, to find Bobby standing there with a rose in his hand.

"For you, Milady." She smiled and kissed his cheek, putting the flower in some water. She snuck a peek at Bobby. He looked very handsome in his Khaki's and his Green dress shirt. She turned back to him.

"Are you ready to go?" They walked out to Bobby's Truck hand in hand. He was the perfect gentleman, opening her door for her and Helping her in, before shutting the door. He ran around to the other side and climbed in, started the truck and they were on their way.

As they drove, they passed the time talking. Bobby, after leaving her had gone to the station to see everyone. They had been delighted to see him, and disappointed because he had not brought Amy with him. He promised to next time. Next, he had gone to church to pray, as was his routine. Then he had gone home to clean up.

Naturally, this started a conversation about religion. Bobby was catholic and deeply religious. Amy was a christian and just as religious.

When they got to the restaurant, Bobby parked the truck and jumped out to open Amy's door. He grasped her gently by the waist and brought her down. As a result she landed right against him and intensified an already painful ache in his groin. They walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately. After they had ordered, They started to talk about their families.

"Well let's see. I have 3 older siblings. 2 brothers and one sister. We all get along fairly well. They are all married, and have kids. I have many neices and Nephews. I miss them there's my parents. Mom and Dad are eagar to meet you. Don't get to see them but a few times a year. What about you Bobby?" Bobby smiled and told her about his family and growing up in Brooklyn.

"So I can tell Family is extremely important to you. What about hobbies?" They talked until their food arrived. Bobby had picked an Italian restaurant. Amy was very happy because she loved Italian food. Bobby tried to convince her to try some of his dish which was spicy and wasn't having luck. They laughed and talked for quite some time, through dinner and dessert. Bobby then looked at his watch.

"If we want to catch the show, we should get going now. What do you want to do Amy?" Amy smiled and nodded.

"Let's go see the show and then we could head back to my place for coffee if you like. I'd like to spend time with you." Bobby paid the bill and they left. As they walked out to the truck, Bobby stopped her.

"I never told you how beautiful you look tonight. Amy, I know this may make you think less of me, but can we skip the show this time and go back for coffee instead?" Amy nodded.

"I'd like that." After leaving the restaurant, They drove back to Amy's Place. When they got there, Amy put fresh coffee on to perk and took off her shoes.

"So Bobby, I forget, do you take yours black or with sugar or what?" Bobby answered and when she turned around, came up behind her. He put a hand on each side of her, neatly boxing her in. When she stepped back, it was into his chest.

"Sorry Bobby." Bobby smiled and pecked her on the cheek. They took their coffee out to the living room and sat down talking. After they had finished their coffee, and were tired from talking so much, Bobby, pulled her closer to him.

"Amy, I, I don't want you to think badly of me but I really want to kiss you right now. And not on the cheek. I want to really kiss you. On the lips. May I?" Amy shifted her weight so she was sitting on the couch and pulled him towards her.

"Yes. I want you to kiss me Bobby. Please." Bobby nodded and leaned in close. When their lips first touched, it was like sparks going off. Amy moaned quietly. Bobby pushed her down gently cushioning her head with his arms, never breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes they came up for air, both breathing heavily. Bobby looked down at her and smiled.

"Amy? Can we move this into your bedroom please?" Amy nodded and waited while Bobby went to lock the door for her. When he came back, Amy was standing there waiting for him. Without a word, she took his hand, and led him to her room.

When they got there, Bobby pushed the door shut and pushed Amy up against it, kissing her hungrily. Amy kissed him back just as hungrily. Somehow they ended up on the bed. Amy wasn't wearing her blouse any longer, and she couldn't remember when it had come off. She didn't care though. All she did care about was Bobby. Then he took her skirt off and his pants.

"May I?" He didn't need to complete that sentence. Amy bit her lip and nodded.

Sometime later, the nightmares came once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Bobby was sleeping peacefully. However, he was pulled from his peaceful slumber, by the tossing and turning body next to him. He put an arm over her and tried to go back to sleep. That's when the actual words reached his ears.

"Please don't. Don't. Stop." He blinked and raised himself up on one arm. Amy was tossing in her sleep. In the throes of a nightmare. He listened some more.

"Stop it! I don't want you to touch like that. Stop, please." He could hear her starting to get a little more hysterical, in the nightmare and started rubbing her shoulder, trying to coax her awake.

"Amy? Baby? Wake up you're dreaming. Amy, Come on honey. Amy?"

Amy, was getting worse. She was starting to bat at the air with her hands, like she was trying to hit something. Bobby took her arms and pinned them down gently. Amy started crying and struggling.

"Oh god, please don't. Not that, please. Don't! Please I am begging you." Bobby backed off and watched her for a moment. All of a sudden, Amy gasped and sat up. She sat there huddled at the head of the bed. Bobby left to get some water and a damp cloth. When he came back, Amy was crying softly.

"Amy?" It was only one word, spoken very softly, but she still jumped like she had been struck with a whip. She wouldn't look at Bobby.

"sshhh It's ok Amy, here take a drink of water. That's better, Now here, Come lean against me, I'll protect you." He started singing to her in spanish, as she started to drift off. Bobby stayed awake for awhile, just watching over her and protecting her. Finally Bobby drifted off as well.

The next morning, Amy was sitting at the table drinking some coffee when she saw Bobby pad into the kitchen barefoot and bare chested. She smiled as he kissed her good morning. While he went to use the restroom, Amy poured him a fresh cup of coffee and set it on the table.

"Do you want some eggs or something for breakfast Bobby?" Bobby came out of the bathroom.

"No, I want to take you to the station house for breakfast. If memory serves me correct, Its Doc's turn to cook breakfast. His food is usually pretty good. And the others want to see you again. I don't know if I should be jealous or not." Amy smiled and laughed. Bobby took a couple minutes to silent assess her.

Her eyes looked tired. She held herself kinda hunched over, As though she were protecting something. Bobby wanted to ask her about the nightmare last night, but now was not the time. He would bide his time. He was pulled from his thoughts.

"That sounds wonderful Bobby, and no you shouldn't be jealous. When did you want to leave?" Bobby stood up.

"As soon as I get dressed, I keep a spare set of clothes in the back of my truck. Just in case the ones that I have get dirty or ruined. I am going to run out and get them after I put my t shirt on. I'd like to get changed and then we can go. You can just wear casual clothes." Amy nodded and took the cups to the sink to wash them out before going to get fresh clothes out and getting dressed.

When she came back down. Bobby was changed and ready to go as soon as she was. Amy had put on a pair of jeans, and a cotton long sleeve, Purple t shirt. She had just put her hair in a bun and decided to wear her glasses rather than bother with her contacts. She threw her socks and shoes on and off they went.

As soon as they stepped outside, Amy looked around. She was filled with that same unease again. Bobby noticed it.

"Amy. What's going on? You look nervous." Amy nodded.

"I'm sorry Bobby, it's just, everytime I step out of my place, I feel like I'm being watched. It kinda creeps me out. I am probably just really nervous about being in the city, although I don't know why I would be." Bobby smiled and held her hand. They talked the whole way to the station house. When they got there, they could see Carlos standing around talking to Doherty.

"Hey Bobby! Hey Amy! How's it going?" Amy stood back and watched as Bobby traded punches with them both and stood talking for a couple minutes. Jimmy turned to Amy.

"Amy, Why don't you drop the dud and go out with a stud?" He smiled at her cheesily. Amy smiled right back.

"Why sure Jimmy, That's a wonderful Idea! How about it Carlos? want to grab lunch sometime? Stud!" They all had a good laugh at that. Bobby took her hand and they walked into the Station house.

Bobby introduced her around to the people that she hadn't had a chance to meet yet. Then Amy wandered into the kitchen. Doc was standing there grumbling about something.

"Hi, Doc. How are you this morning? What are you cooking. Doc turned around.

"Amy. How are you today? How's your shoulder?" Amy sat on a stool and kept Doc company. Bobby had wandered off to do something or other.

"To answer your question, Amy, I am trying to cook pancakes. It's kinda hard here because you never know when we are going to get a call." Amy hopped off the stool.

"Mind if I help Doc? I like cooking and Pancakes aren't too hard." Doc nodded and handed her the spoon. He turned away to get the plates and silverware out, while Amy poured the batter out onto the griddle and started to flip pancakes. It seemed to go quickly.

"Pancakes are done Doc." Doc nodded and carried the platter over to the table. He hit the intercom button and said that breakfast was ready. He got out the glasses and the milk and set them down on the table. Everyone had come quickly and got their food. Amy was sitting on a stool, when Bobby came over with two plates. They sat and ate quietly, while the others just merely watched them.

"So Amy, What are you going to be doing today?" Kim asked before taking a drink of her milk. Amy smiled.

"Well, I have to go over to New York State University and found out where my office will be and see if I want to decorate it a little bit. And I also have to drop off a mountain of Syllabi to the office in order to have them ready for class tomorrow." Everyone had stopped eating and was staring at her.

"What? Do I have food on my face or something?" Kim looked at her.

"You are a professor? In college?" Amy laughed.

"No. I am doing student teaching. A psychology class and a poetry class. I teach 2 days a week." Bobby smiled.

"That's awesome. Carlos is taking classes there." Amy turned to Carlos.

"Really? What classes are you taking?" Carlos smiled.

"I am taking both your classes. I didn't put the names together. You are teaching two of the classes that I am taking. I am taking 6 classes two days a week." Amy nodded.

"Well I don't give preferential treatment, But it will help to have a familiar face in the room." They continued talking. They wanted to learn about her. Bobby just held her hand under the table.

"So Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later after we get off work. The only catch is I will have to bring my Son with us." Amy nodded.

"I love kids bring him along. What's his name, how old is he?" That started off a conversation about kids. Just then they were interrupted by the call bell. They all tensed and then stood up as one. They all called out that they were done and hurried out. Amy and Bobby were left at the table alone.

"So Amy. That's breakfast with the crew. What did you think?" Amy laughed.

"That was DEFINITELY an experience worth repeating! When do you start back to work?" Bobby smiled.

"Tomorrow. I start back tomorrow. I think I am ready to test my wings again. You want to get out of here or wait until they come back?" Amy stood up.

"First I want to clean up the kitchen. It wouldn't be fair to just leave it all for them when they get back, and I am sure that they would appreciate it." Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. They would. Ok let's get to it. No telling when they will be back."

They worked side by side in silence. Bobby picked up the garbage and food scrapes and dumped them in the garbage. He handed the dirty dishes to Amy, who washed them. They quickly had the kitchen area spic and span. Amy had just started a fresh pot of coffee when she heard the truck returning.

"Hey Bobby? Thank you for sharing this little part of you with me." Bobby came over and kissed her briefly.

"You are most welcome. Come on, let's get some coffee for them and then we can get going. I thought I might tag along today with you. You will probably need strong muscle to cart things around." Amy laughed and poked him.

"I am fully capable of carrying things, But I would love the help. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

The rest of the day went smoothly. Amy was able to get everything accomplished, with Bobby's help. They decorated her office, Finished the stapling, went grocery shopping for Amy's fridge and then again for his. Bobby said he had things to do and they parted ways at the station house. Kim was getting off and she and Amy and Joey were going to go shopping and then to the park.

Amy adored Joey. She was a little shocked to discover that he was Jimmy's son, but it didn't matter to her. Joey seemed to like her as well. They went to a restaurant for lunch. After they had ordered, Amy and Kim started talking.

"So Amy, You really like Bobby?"

"Yeah Kim. I do. He seems really nice. I think I am begining to fall in love with him. He's very comfortable around Joey. Almost like a second father. Not to say Jimmy isn't. I can tell that Bobby is going to make a wonderful father someday. I know he really misses working. Maybe it's a good thing that he is tomorrow. I have to start teaching and I don't want him to be bored without me." They shared a laugh at that, and Kim continued.

"Yeah. Joey adores Bobby. He's even babysat him several times. Jimmy tries hard to see him as much as possible, But with our kind of schedules, it's hard. Bobby and I usually partner together. We grew up together, Any dirty little secrets you want to know to blackmail him with Let me know." Amy laughed and nodded.

"What kind of schedule do you guys keep?"

They food arrived and Amy noticed that Joey had been very quiet. She tried to draw him out alittle.

"So Joey. I was wondering. Do you like reading? Because I happen to have tons of children's books at my place. Maybe sometime your mom or your dad can bring you over and look through the books and take some to read. Would you like that?" Joey nodded. Kim put her hand over his forehead.

"He's not warm. Maybe he's just feeling tired. Are you tired Joey?" Joey shook his head.

"I just want Uncle Bobby. I miss him." Kim and Amy shared a look.

"Well maybe we can call Bobby and see if he wants to go to the park with us. Would that be ok with you?" Joey nodded enthusiatically.

"And Daddy too? Please mom!" Kim smiled.

"Well when you are finished eating, we can go to the station and ask them both ok? But you have to eat something." Joey picked up his fork and started eating quickly. Amy and Kim continued their conversation.

"Usually our schedule is 3 days on 4 nights off. It switches every so often. We can get you a copy of Bobby's schedule So you can keep track of when he's on." Amy nodded and straightened up suddenly, rubbing her shoulders as though she were chilled.

"What is it Amy?"

"Kim, Have you ever felt as though you were being watched? By someone that you couldn't see. You're almost positive that someone is there but you just can't put your finger on it?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah I have felt like that before. Why? Do you feel as though someone is watching you? Has anything happened that we should all be aware of?" Amy shook her head.

"Just random calls with no one on the other end. A couple times there was heavy breathing. I am trying to ignore that, but I also feel everytime I step out of my apartment that someone is following me. It's probably just my imagination." Kim nodded.

"All the same, just be careful, and if you don't have any, Buy some mace. It's perfectly legal to carry in the state. I carry some because I am always out at night alone walking back to my place. I mean usually someone will walk me home, but on the times that I walk alone. I carry it."

After they finished their food, The three of them went back to the station house to see what the guys were up to. They were engrossed in conversation, that neither of them noticed the man behind them a few paces.

'Just wait. You bitch. You will be made to pay. No one walks away from me, and then goes on with their life as though I don't matter. You wait.' The guy smiled sinisterly and sat down to wait.

"Hey Amy! I missed you! JOEY!" Bobby bent down to pick Joey up, just as Joey launched himself into Bobby's arms. For a few minutes, Amy watched them and smiled. Bobby looked great holding Joey. They met up with Jimmy who said he would love to go to the Park with them and they set off in Bobby's truck.

After they got there, Joey, Jimmy and Bobby went in search of things guys like, leaving Amy and Kim alone on the bench. They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Amy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Just because you moved doesn't mean I can't find you bitch." Amy's face paled. Kim Sat up immediately.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Kim stood and looked around for the guys. They were walking back. She waved them over and they quickened their steps.

"Don't worry my pretty. We will see each other soon. Very soon. I'm watching you." The phone clicked in her ear and she set the phone down in her lap.

"Amy? Are you alright? You are white as a ghost. Amy. Amy?" Kim was assessing her quickly to see if she required any medical care. Amy stood up. "

I have to make a private call. Please excuse me." She moved a few feet away, and dialed the phone. The guys ran up to Kim.

"What's the matter Kim? Is Amy ok? Are you ok?" Bobby looked over at Amy and started to walk over. Kim grabbed his arm.

"No Bobby. She's making a personal phone call. She'll be back in a couple minutes. we were talking and someone called her cell phone. Apparently it spooked her because she got really pale. She also mentioned something about feeling as though someone was watching her." Amy walked back lost in thought. She smiled at them.

"Would you mind terribly if I went back to my place? I am getting pretty tired and I still have to make sure that I have everything ready for tomorrow." They all noticed the stress lines around her mouth and Kim could tell that her chin was trembling. She smiled.

"Of course not. We will have to do this again sometime. Joey, Come say goodbye to Amy. She has to leave to go home." Joey launched himself at Amy and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Aunt Amy! Come see me again soon!"Amy smiled and hugged him back.

"I will Joey. Be sweet for your mom and dad!"Joey, Kim and Jimmy walked away and Bobby took hold of her hand.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. Ok?" Amy smiled and nodded and they walked off to his Truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

The next day, while amy was hurrying around to get everything in order, she opened her door to a persistent knocking.

"Alright Alright, I'm coming." She looked through the peephole to see Bobby standing on the other side. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Darlin. I am on for the next 3 days and nights so I figured that you might need a vehicle to get to the school in and to do whatever else you needed. And I am also giving you a lift to school for your first day of teaching." Amy laughed and hugged him. They walked out to the Truck hand in hand and Bobby handed her the keys.

"You drive. You need to learn your way around. I'll navigate! You have everything that you need right?" Amy nodded and slid into the drivers side. She adjusted the mirrors and the seat and waited until Bobby got in and was belted in. She turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway.

As they drove, Bobby pointed out various directions. They talked very little.

"Are you nervous about your first day back Bobby? I hope it goes well." Bobby smiled.

"I am not too nervous. I know myself, my partner and my job inside out. What about you? You nervous?" He took a quick look at what she was wearing. Slacks and a nice blouse. Low heel shoes. She looked different today. Bobby liked it.

Amy asked Bobby How he was going to get from the school to the Station and he said he would take the train. Amy nodded and pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. She checked her watch.

"I have a half hour before Class. It's going to take me only about 5 minutes to walk to the classroom. I am lucky both my classes are in the same room and back to back. Bobby?" He looked over at her.

"Yes dear?" Amy smiled and kissed him.

"Be careful out there. Please. I mean it, and pass it along to the others." Bobby kissed her back and they both got out of the car. Amy locked it and put the keys in her purse. Bobby gave a short, low whistle.

"You got a cute butt. I like your butt. I promise I will stay as safe as I possibly can." Amy poked him and laughed.

"Love you Amy." Amy smiled and kissed him quickly and walked off to get to the classroom.

When she got there, No one was there. She took the opportunity to get her stuff ready for the lecture, and got out the sllyabus. She wrote some stuff on the board and sat down to wait. Soon Students started pouring in. She saw Carlos race in talking to someone and take seat in the front. He smiled at her and gave a little wave before looking down at his text book. Amy could see markings in the book already. She looked at the clock. Time to start.

"Good morning everyone. I can see that not all of you are bright eyed and awake the morning, So I think today I might go easy on you. We won't be here the whole period maybe half of it. I am going to hand out the sllyabus and Go over it, we are going to introduce ourselves and that will pretty much be it." She picked up a pack of index cards.

"What I want on these is the information printed on the board. On the back, I want you to write your interests and hobbies. This will help me get to know a little bit about you. Take one pass them back. Same with the syllabus." After a few minutes she had collected the cards back and everyone had a syllabus. She sat on the desk.

"So I am obviously your instructor. My name is Amy Lindstrom. Now, You may call me Ms. Lindstrom or you may call me Amy. I don't mind. I actually prefer Ms. Lindstrom because Amy is a fairly common name. This is my first semester Student teaching. I am teaching this class Psychology 101 and I am also teaching a poetry class, anyone in here taking that poetry class?" A couple people besides Carlos raised their hands.

"So, on the syllabus it says that I have office Hours Tuesdays and Thursdays. You can also arrange to meet me other times throughout the week by calling me at home. When you leave me a voicemail please give me your name and that you are in this class. I will return your message as soon as I can. This will be the text that we will be using. I will be jumping back and forth between the book and overheads. I also ask that when you come to class, you are prepared. Phones should shut off or on vibrate. If I see you texting I will ask for the phone for the rest of the period. I don't like to throw anyone out of class. So don't make me."

She took a deep breath and caught Carlos' eye. He gave her the thumbs up. She smiled.

"Now as you can see from reading the syllabus, We will be having 5 tests. I have given you the option of throwing out one test. So if you do poorly on one, miss the test for whatever reason, you can drop it. Attendance is a must. I do take attendence, and I give a half a point towards your final grade for being here. Also you will be writing 2 papers. I know you probably don't like to write papers, but I narrowed it to just 2. And they are relatively short. Max, 10 pages each. In addition there will be open book quizzes as well. One for each chapter." She paused briefly to glance at her watch and Saw she was just about half way through. She smiled.

"Ok, I am going to take attendence, and when I am finished. You may all go. But don't expect this gift every week. And if I mess up anyone's name please let me know." She quickly took attendence and Reminded them to read Chapter one and be prepared for discussion. She dismissed them and turned to her desk. Only a handful of students, came up to ask questions. Carlos stayed where he was. When the last student was gone, He stood up.

"I happen to think you did well for your very first class. What are you going to do now?" Amy smiled at him and grabbed her stuff.

"I am going to put my stuff in my office, and go down and get some food. I was too nervous this morning to eat breakfast. Would you like to join me? We can talk for a few." Carlos nodded and followed her out.

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table, talking.

"Carlos, What's the worst call you have ever been on. If you don't mind my asking." Carlos looked thoughtful.

"I think it was the one where we got a call for a child who had fallen down a flight of stairs. Turned out the father had beaten the crap out of him. Molested him as well, raped his daughter. Hey Amy. You don't look so good. Amy. Are you ok?" She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine. How can anyone do that to a child?" Carlos shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. Class is at 12pm right?" Amy nodded.

"Ok. I think I am going to go do a little studying while I wait for the class to begin. But I need my stuff from your office. Please." Amy nodded and together they threw out their trash and walked to her office.

When they had gotten there, Amy sat at her desk and smiled at Carlos, said she would see him in class and waved as he shut the door but left it cracked for her. She was alone with her thoughts for the time being and she could not stop herself from thinking.

She was worried that the guy who had phoned her was Richard. Her ex. He was supposed to still be in jail, but she was waiting for confirmation from her Lawyer. She was afraid that she was going to have to tell Bobby about her past. She knew that she'd had a nightmare the night that he spent there. He hadn't brought it up though. She was afraid of what he might do. She was startled when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" There was nothing. She tried again.

"Hello, Is anyone there?"

"Just because you broke up with me, doesn't give you the right to see someone else. You are mine you slut. You can't even only see one guy, You have to see some guy during lunch? You whore. Soon. You'll get what's coming to you." CLICK.

Amy started shaking really badly. That was when she was almost positive. Richard was not in jail anymore. He was in New York and he was watching her. She tried to calm herself down.

'Come on Amy. He's just trying to rattle you. All you have to do is tell the police and they will help you. That's all there is to it.' She glanced at her watch and gathered her stuff to take to the classroom. She was leaving right after class and going to the station to talk to Bobby real quick and then to the Police station. With that, she turned off the lights and locked the door behind her, and headed off to class.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

After she had dismissed the class, Carlos had come up to her and asked if she was alright. He said that she looked on the verge of a panic attack and she nodded. He asked if there was anything that he could do for her, and she shook her head no. He had nodded and hustled off to his next class. Amy had walked out of the building and to the truck. After checking to make sure there was no one around, she got in, started the car and drove off in the direction of the station house.

When she got there, Doc and Taylor were the only ones there. She knocked and entered.

"Hey Amy! How are you today? How was your first day of teaching? Carlos behave himself?" Doc asked motioning to a chair. Amy sat down and nodded. Doc motioned to Taylor to get a glass of water for Amy and then to leave them alone. Taylor did so. Doc looked at Amy again.

He could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind. She looked scared and about to panic. Either that or pass out cold. Doc waited.

"Is there someone that I can talk to Doc? A cop I mean. Please." Doc snapped to attention.

"Did someone hurt you Amy? Today I mean." Amy shook her head no. Doc nodded and sighed in relief. He stood up.

"I can call the 55 across the street and see if they will send someone over, or did you want to go over there?" Amy shrugged. Doc smiled. He took Amy's hand.

"I'll call over there and have them send someone over. Do you want to talk to them alone or do you want someone there? Amy struggled to clear her throat. Doc took her by the arms.

"Amy. I need you to relax. You're going to hyperventilate and that's not good. Come on, let's get you over to the couch. You can sit down and be comfortable. Bobby should be back from a couple runs in a few minutes." Amy nodded.

"I'm sorry Doc. I'm scared. I'd like it if someone could be there. I don't care who. May I have some coffee please? I'm sorry to come here." Doc nodded.

"Coffee coming up. And I will call over. I think I will see if they will send someone over soon. And you don't have to be sorry. You are part of the family. You belong here." Amy nodded and tilted her head back slightly.

A few minutes later, Doc came back. He called her name softly.

"Amy? Amy. I got some news for you." Amy opened her eyes and sat up straighter. Doc smiled.

"I'm sorry Amy. You have to go over there. They won't send someone over here. When do you want to go?" Amy closed her eyes.

"The sooner the better. Where do I have to go again?" Doc stood up and smiled. He helped her to her feet.

"I'll take you over there. I'll stay with you unless you prefer Bobby." Amy Shook her head and for a moment, Doc thought she was going to start crying.

"Not right now. I'll tell him later, alone. It'll be easier that way." Doc nodded and He told Taylor they were going across the street. Doc had already taken them out of service to get the ambulance looked at.

They walked across the street with Doc stopping a couple times to say hi to a couple people. When they got in there, Amy felt Doc tug her closer and didn't protest. He went up to the desk and they were whisked to a private room immediately. Amy was completely silent. Doc was studying her.

"Doc. I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm going to be sick ." Doc nodded and rubbed her back soothingly whispered to her. The door opened and Amy shrank back in fear.

"Hi Doc. This must be Amy. Hello Amy. What brings you here today?" Amy gripped Doc's hand tightly.

"I know this will sound strange. I'm being stalked Again. When I was 18, I was dating this guy named Richard Back home. He turned out to be a possessive, controlling freak. So I broke it off.. He went psycho. Started following me around, calling me, hanging up, Threatening letters, Showing up anywhere I was. I went out with someone a couple times after breaking up with him, And Richard found out. Showed up one night while we were out and Beat the crap out of him. When he was done, He came after me." Amy broke off, crying. Doc handed her a tissue.

"I was home alone one evening. There was a knock at the door. I looked out the window and saw that it was richard. I yelled through the door for him to go away that we were over, the whole 9 yards. He wouldn't. He said he wanted to talk to me. I ignored him and called the cops. While I was on the phone, He found the spare key we had hidden, and used it. He came up behind me and started punching me, kicking me, Calling me all kinds of names. He raped me. Rather brutally. If you want all the details you'll have to call over there." She took a drink of water. The detective scribbled some more stuff down and looked at her. She continued.

"For about 2 weeks, I have been feeling like someone has been following me. I have been getting hang up calls at home and on my cell phone. Whoever it is, has been in the same vicinity as I have been, has been observing me. I had lunch with a friend and I got a call in reference to that. Richard is supposed to be in prison still. And quite frankly I am scared shitless." Amy stopped and waited for the detective.

"Well. I am certainly going to make a few phone calls to see what I can find out. Do you live alone?" Amy nodded.

Ok give me your address and I will make sure patrols go by there frequently day and night. Here's my card, if you think of any more information, please call me. If anything comes up call. What are your plans for the rest of today?"

"I was going to see my boyfriend for a few minutes at work, and then head home to make some dinner and to also get notes together for a lecture on Thursday." The detective nodded and said he would call as soon as he had any information. Amy thanked him and she and Doc left the precinct.

"Thank you Doc. For going with I mean." He nodded.

"Anytime Amy. Now come on, I'm cooking dinner and I have to plot my menu. You can help. I see Bobby and Kim are back." They hurried across the street and into the station house. Amy looked around and saw Kim and Bobby playing poker at the table. Doc pointed her in that direction and went to get the cookbook.

"Hi guys. How are you?" They looked up smiled and returned to their game. Doc sat down and pulled her with him to look through the cookbook. Grateful for something useful to do, she opened the book randomly.

"What about Chicken Doc?" They pored over the recipie and Agreed on chicken. Doc started to make a list when Amy stopped him.

"Can I cook Doc? I know a great way to make the chicken, and I like cooking." Doc consented and told her to go ahead and pick up the ingredients. Amy smiled and grabbed her purse. She was unaware of Bobby following her out.

"Amy, I missed you today." She turned around and smiled.

"Bobby. We saw each other this morning. I'm just going to the grocery store to get the store for dinner. I'll be right back." She kissed him on the lips and left to get in the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

When Amy came back from getting the food, She noticed that the trucks were gone. She didn't let it bother her and proceeded into the kitchen area where she found a quick note from Doc.

_' Amy. had calls. Be back soon. pans on Table. Love. Us.'_

Amy laughed to herself and proceeded to take the chicken out and wash it. After she washed it all, she placed it in big bowls and poured Italian dressing over them Soaking them completely. She put them in the fridge for a short while and went to work peeling the potatos.

The menu that they decided on was breaded chicken, Fried potatos, and salad, with ice cream for dessert. Amy peeled the potatos quickly and set them aside in a bowl of water. She took the chicken out and proceeded to roll them in the bread crumbs. She placed them in the oven and then turned her attention to the potatos. She worked quickly slicing them. When she was finished, she put them in the pans and started them cooking. She had to smile at Doc's foresight. He had gotten out one gigantic bowl for the salad. She set to work ripping the lettuce and cutting the tomoatos.

She was just taking the chicken out of the oven when she heard the trucks coming back. She had not set out the plates or anything yet, she decided that someone else could do that.

"What is that smell? Damn it smells good in here! Hey Amy. Need a hand or two?" Jimmy got out the dishes and silverware. He put the glasses out and set the milk out as well. While they were waiting for the others to get cleaned up, They talked. Finally everyone was assembled.

"Amy? I don't know if you noticed, But there was a small package for you outside the door of the station, I brought it in for you. Want to open it now or later? Doc asked, watching her.

"I'll go take a look at it now. Excuse me please. I'll be right back." She got up and walked out. Everyone looked at Bobby, who was staring after her. Kim kicked him under the table.

"What? The only thing I did was fall in love with her." They all laughed at that. Jimmy, being a smart ass was about to ask Bobby when the wedding was when a scream filled the station house. Bobby jumped up and ran ahead of everyone else to the front of the station. He stopped short, causing everyone to pile into him.

Amy was kneeling on the ground, holding her hands in front on her. The box was on the ground, along with the contents, which looked to be a small furry body. Bobby snapped out of his trance and slipped a pair of gloves on. He approached Amy slowly and took her hands.

"Bobby. That's Casey. That's my cat Bobby. Someone killed my cat." Bobby Nodded.

"Amy, Come on, let's get your hands cleaned up. They are pretty dirty. Doc, can someone take care of that please." Doc had already called that detective and warned everyone not to touch it. Meanwhile Bobby and Kim were cleaning Amy's hands. Amy was completely silent.

"Amy, That detective is here. He wants to talk to you. We already took care of that stuff Bobby. Bring her down when she's done." Bobby nodded and Turned his attention to Amy, Who suddenly woke for her trance like state.

"Poor Casey. Bobby, I just want to sleep for awhile." I think After I talk to the guy downstairs, that I am going to go home and sleep or something. She dried her hands off and pitched the dirty towel. Bobby hurried after her.

"Bobby. No please. I want to do this on my own. I will explain to you after I talk to him. I promise." Bobby stopped and nodded. He rejoined everyone else, who had resumed eating. No one said a word. They are all upset, to varying degrees. Doc put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Bobby, Have faith. She will explain when she's ready. I know she will." Bobby nodded and ate the rest of his food and finished off a cup of coffee. An hour later, The detective came up and addressed them.

"Bobby. Amy wants to talk to you. Doc, Amy told me to tell you that you could explain because she doesn't think she can. She's waiting in the office. Good ngiht all."They threw out various greetings and turned their attention to Doc.

Meanwhile, Bobby had gotten a couple cups of coffee. He knocked before entering. Amy was sitting on the couch, twisting a tissue in her hands. Bobby's heart broke watching her. He held out a mug to her, waiting for her to take it. He sat next to her.

"Lord. I was hoping to not have to tell you any of this. It's embaressing to talk about. When I was 18, I was dating this guy named Richard Back home. He turned out to be a possessive, controlling freak. So I broke it off.. He went psycho. Started following me around, calling me, hanging up, Threatening letters, Showing up anywhere I was. I went out with someone a couple times after breaking up with him, And Richard found out. Showed up one night while we were out and Beat the crap out of him. When he was done, He came after me." Amy broke off, crying. Bobby just held her hand.

"I was home alone one evening. There was a knock at the door. I looked out the window and saw that it was richard. I yelled through the door for him to go away that we were oonover, the whole 9 yards. He wouldn't. He said he wanted to talk to me. I ignored him and called the cops. While I was on the phone, He found the spare key we had hidden, and used it. He came up behind me and started punching me, kicking me, Calling me all kinds of names. He raped me. Rather brutally. I can't handle giving you the details Bobby.

"For about 2 weeks, I have been feeling like someone has been following me. I have been getting hang up calls at home and on my cell phone. Whoever it is, has been in the same vicinity as I have been, has been observing me. I had lunch with Carlos and I got a call in reference to that. Richard is supposed to be in prison still. I found out that he was released and I was never notified. I still have an order of protection against him." Amy tried to gauge Bobby's reaction. He didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry Bobby. It was my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen." She stopped when Bobby grabbed her chin and shook it gently. He kissed her.

"It wasn't your fault. No one asks to be raped. I am glad that I know now. Makes me more aware of my surroundings. My god baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Did you get help with it? I mean counseling." Amy smiled.

"Yeah. I have been working with a wonderful guy named Tony. He's supposed to be coming up this way soon anyway. I'd better call him later and let him know I need to talk to him." Amy started crying again and Bobby could only hold her. After a few minutes, Bobby eased her back and called her name, only to find that she had cried herself to sleep. He eased her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

He made his way to the kitchen area to wash out her mug and get himself more coffee. He turned and came face to face with the rest of the company.

"How is she?" Bobby snorted.

"Scared, worn out, Afraid that I'm going to be hurt because of our relationship. I have never met the man and I hate him. Do you know what he did to her?! FUCK!" He threw his mug against the wall where it shattered and stalked off. Jimmy ran after him, While Kim cleaned up where the mug landed. The others scattered to various chores.

Bobby went down to the weight room, with Jimmy hot on his heels. He wanted to get away from everyone so he could let the tears out privately. Jimmy wasn't cooperating though.

"Bobby! DAMNIT. If you have to cry do it. If you have to get angry, do it. Amy needs you. You can do it. We are all here for you both." Bobby punched the punching bag.

"Jimmy. I just found her and now I'm afraid I am going to lose her." Jimmy took his hands one at a time and taped them. Then he stepped behind the punching bag and urged Bobby to start punching the bag. A half and hour later. Bobby was ready for the shower.

"Hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

A couple weeks later found Amy in the classroom. She had abandoned her job of camp counselor, so as to not spread herself so thin. The director had been a little sad to lose her but it opened the spot for someone who could devote more time to the job. She was in the middle of preparing a lecture for Poetry before the next class in her office when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The door opened. In the doorway, stood Bobby. Amy smiled and beckoned him in. He came in and shut the door. He had his hand behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind your back Mister Caffey? Bobby smiled.

"Close your eyes honey." She rolled her eyes before doing so.

"I don't know why I have to close my eyes. You never do." She could hear Bobby snort and she smirked.

"Ok, you can open them now Ms. Impatient." Amy opened her eyes and came face to face with a kitten. A little black kitten with white feet. She gasped.

"Bobby. he's adorable. You really shouldn't have. Why did you anyway?" Bobby rolled his eyes at her and pointed to the day on the calendar. Her Birthday. She started laughing.

I guess I forgot my own birthday. Guess I should probably make some kind of plans." Bobby Frowned at this suggestion.

"I figured that I would ask you out to dinner. Please? I really want to." Amy smiled and nodded.

"Great! When do you want me to come get you? When are you done with classes?" Amy laughed at him.

"Bobby, it is 2 in the afternoon, Been done for a half hour. I was Just going over some things Before heading out. You are here now which I can leave now if I want to. Have I mentioned that I LOVE YOU?" Bobby helped her gather her things and they walked out of the office, locking the door behind her.

On the way back to her place, they made plans to go out for a bite to eat and then go from there. When they got to her house. They dropped the cat off. Bobby used the bathroom and while he was busy, Amy sat and thought about the direction that her life had taken.

She had moved to New York. She had started student teaching. She had fallen in love with a really great guy. The only that really sucked about the day was that it was the first birthday that she wasn't spending with her parents. She was a little sad about that. She missed them terribly. She heard the toilet flush and she wiped her eyes quickly to make sure she hadn't looked like she was crying.

"Allrighty my dear. I almost forgot to tell you that I kinda promised someone that we would stop by the hotel tonight. This someone wanted to meet you. Is that ok? We would go sooner, but they aren't going to be getting into town until this afternoon." Amy smiled.

"That's fine. I don't mind. Before I forget, I really want to find time to take a trip back home. I really miss my family Bobby. Is that ok with you? I mean this is the first year I will be celebrating my birthday without my family from home." Bobby smiled and nodded.

"That's more than ok with me. I'll even go with you. I've never been to Pennsylvania. It will definitely be an experience for me at least." Amy poked him.

"I am ready to go Bobby. Let's go!" They walked out hand in hand. Amy had not been harrassed for a couple weeks, and she was desperately hoping that it would remain that way. She was pulled from her thoughts when Bobby yanked her to his chest and kissed her.

Suddenly it started to rain. A strong downpour. Within seconds, They were both soaked to the skin. They got into the car, and Bobby drove off. While they drove into the city, They talked about going on a picnic together in central park. Amy was very into the idea. It was gowing on Bobby. Suddenly Amy grabbed her stomach.

"Oh! Shit that hurt! I better stop laughing." Bobby looked at her briefly. She was still holding her stomach. He pulled over out of traffic and shut off the Truck. Amy looked at him.

"Bobby? What's the matter? Why did you stop driving?" He looked at her.

"Amy? When were you going to tell me about the fact that your stomach was bothering you?" Amy flushed pink.

"It's not my stomach Bobby." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes in return. Trying to disguise the grimace that threatened to cross her face.

"Where is it then? Amy. I'm a paramedic. You aren't going to gross me out. Level with me honey." Amy closed her eyes in embarressment.

"It's my pelvic area. Ok? It's been hurting off and on for about a week. I meant to schedule a visit with the doctor, just never got to it. I am going to call tomorrow and schedule an ap- SHIT!" She grabbed her pelvic region and whimpered. Bobby picked up his phone.

"Hi. This is Paramedic Bobby Caffey, Please advise the female doctor on duty that I am bringing my girlfriend in. She is presenting with abdominal and Pelvic pain. More details when we get there. Thank you." He looked at Amy.

"Well Darlin, I think Dinner may be out for tonight. So is that visit. Let's get you to the Hospital." Amy didn't answer him. She just nodded. Bobby started the car again and pulled back into traffic.

As he drove, he kept up a constant stream of chatter, trying to keep Amy awake, because she was starting to drift off.

"Come on Amy. Stay awake for me. Please!" As he pulled into the hospital, he pulled right up to the entrance. He saw Dr. Morales.

"Dr. Morales! I need some help over here!" A couple people rushed over with a gurney and Bobby picked Amy up out of the truck and laid her on the Gurney. Bobby held her hand.

"What happened Bobby?" Dr. Morales asked while pushing her into a room.

"We were driving in my truck and laughing about something. Anyway, she grabbed her stomach and yelled. I stopped the truck and asked her what was wrong. She told me that her pelvic area was hurting. She also told me that it had been hurting off and on for a week. Then she grabbed her stomach again and that when I called."

Morales pointed him to the waiting room and turned to take care of Amy. Bobby stayed where he was and watched. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up.

"Carlos. What are you doing here?" Carlos help up a plant.

"Visiting someone. Why are you here?" Bobby sniffed.

"Something's wrong with Amy. She's hurting bad. And I can't help her." Carlos watched, helpless as Bobby slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands and started to sob. He slid down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bobby. Dr. Morales is coming over." Bobby stood up and waited.

"Hi Carlos. Bobby, let's go in the lounge here. Carlos can come if you want." Bobby looked at him and nodded. They all stepped into the lounge which was empty and sat down.

"Bobby. First off, she's going to be fine. We've isolated the problem and gave her an iv with antibiotics. It's good that you brought her in. She was starting to become dehydrated." Bobby nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Dr. Morales put a hand on his shoulder.

"She has Pelvic Inflammatory Disease. Which I, as a woman can sympathize with. It can be very painful. Has Amy ever complained about pain during intercourse?" Bobby blushed rather dark.

"Um, no not that I can recall. We uh only had sex once. She has some things she's trying to work out on her own. And I am respecting that. Will she be staying the night? Because today is her birthday, and I planned a surprise party for her. Provided transportation for her family and some friends. But I can put it off a day if she has to stay."

"We are giving her some antibiotics through iv and I am going to write her a prescription for some more. After the iv is done, I will release her. I don't see why she can't go to a party. I know you guys will watch out for her. Come on I will take you to her."

When Bobby got there, he rushed to the bedside and took Amy's hand. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey there Darlin. I kinda hate looking up at you like this." Bobby smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He sat there for some time, just holding her hand.

"Amy. I love you. I really do. The doctor said that you won't even have to stay the night. So if you want to we can see go to dinner. Or we can order something and go back to your place or my place. It doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is that you are ok."

They talked for a little while later, and decided to go to the hotel to meet this friend that Bobby was talking her about. They just stayed silent taking in each others presence. Drawing strength from each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Finally they were on their way. Amy was feeling better and she had a follow up appointment for the following week. Dr. Morales had given her a couple prescriptions and sent them on their way. She sat in the seat of the truck and noticed that Bobby was very quiet. She asked him about it.

"I was just thinking. I didn't think to ask if you had been feeling alright. I just took it for granted that you had no problems. I'm sorry." Amy took his hand.

"Bobby. You are not to blame. I knew I was having pain and instead of relying on you and trusting you enough to say something. I suffered in silence. I don't even want to know what could have happened if I had been alone when this happened." Bobby kissed her hand.

They held hands and talked as Bobby drove through town. They decided to have dinner in the hotel restaurant after going to see the friend that wanted to meet Amy. Amy was feeling a little self conscious and tried her best to straighten her clothes and her hair. She was going to put it in a bun, but Bobby had stolen her hair tie and wouldn't give it back.

Amy was busy trying to grab the hair tie and had not noticed that Bobby stopped in front of a door and Knocked. Amy had seen him on the phone but she hadn't heard the conversation. She was kinda curious but content to wait. Finally she snatched the hair tie from him and put her hair in a ponytail.

"I like your hair down better. I think it's sexier." They could hear the doorknob turning.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Amy jumped into her mother's embrace and took comfort in it. Bobby had gone into the room and shaken her father's hand. They stood and watched Amy.

"Bobby called us up and said that he knew you were going to be sad you couldn't see us this year for your birthday. He also said that he wanted us to come down. He wants to spend time with your father and I. Your father likes him. I like him. You love him. I think he's a keeper."While Amy and her mother talked, Bobby and her father talked.

"I have not seen her this happy in a long time. Thank you for the spark back in my little girl's eyes. I was worried that this wasn't the place for her, that she should be at home where we could keep her close. I'm glad that you found each other." Bobby smiled.

"Thank you Sir. I do love her." Her father slapped him on the shoulder.

"Call me John. How has work been going?" They talked extensively until Amy came over and hugged Bobby.

"This is the best present that you could have given me Bobby. Thank you so much." She kissed him lightly on the lips and entwined her fingers with his. He smiled.

"There happens to be more. But we will get to that. For now how about we go downstairs to eat?" Amy nodded and took his hand. They made their way to the elevator and rode down to the first floor. When they got there, they were seated immediately.

When Amy had excused herself to use the restroom, Bobby waited a moment and then looked at her parents.

"John, Linda, I love your daughter with all my heart. I know that we have only been dating for a month, but I want to ask you for your permission to give her a promise ring. It's not an engagement ring, Just a promise that we will get engaged in time. May I have your blessing?" Linda looked at him and nodded. John sat back and studied him. Then he nodded as well.

"You have our blessing and our permission. Take good care of her Bobby. As her father, I do have something to say. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Of course she will probably beat me to it. That girl has a temper." Bobby nodded.

"You won't have to worry about that. I will treat her like a queen. Here she comes." They talked for a while longer until they were finished. After they ate dinner, They walked out to the conference room.

"Come on Amy. Let's go in." She smiled. Her parents had gone in a few minutes before. Bobby had told her that it was a party for her birthday and she was excited. He didn't tell her that a lot of the people would be her family.

"Hey Amy! Like I said Drop the dud and find a stud!" Jimmy came up behind her and hugged her, whisking her away from Bobby. She was laughing hard.

"Jimmy, That was not nice. But I still love you as a friend anyway. Is Joey here?" Jimmy nodded and went to find him. Amy smiled and went around talking to different people. She met some of the significant others to some of the crew, she also got a chance to catch up with other people. After a little while Bobby found her.

"Honey. I have a lot of people still who want to see you. Wanna come with me?" She nodded and took his hand. Without warning, several little bodies piled into her knocking her flat on her butt. She looked up at Bobby.

"Surprise Amy! I invited your siblings and your neices and nephews." She pressed a hand to her mouth to stay the tears. Bobby Helped her up. He hugged her gently and she cried into his shoulder.

"Bobby. Just when I think you can't get any better. You prove me wrong. Some of them I have not seen in 2 years or longer. Thank you so much. Oh look, I think Joey found some new playmates." Bobby had set a small area for all the kids, With some adults surpervising. He smiled and cocked his head.

"What's the matter Bobby?" Bobby shook his head and smiled.

"You'll make a great mother someday Amy. And I hope that I am there to experience it with you." Without warning, he kissed her and pulled her into a corner. She was giggling because her flats had come off in the process. She put her hand against Bobby's chest.

"Amy. You know I love you, and even though I say it alot, I want to show you as well. This ring, is not an engagement ring at this time. It is a promise ring. It is my solemn promise to you that I will love you, care for you, and eventually Marry you, If you will have me." He looked into Amy's eyes. She looked shocked and nodded.

"Yes." He put the promise ring on her finger and kissed her. Just then Doc wandered by.

"Hey you two. We are ready for the cake. Come on." They followed him out and to the table at the front. There was a huge cake on a cart. Amy Smiled and hugged Bobby. He whispered something to her and she poked him.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Dear Amy, Happy birthday to you!" A cheer went up as Bobby dipped Amy and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly music started to play and Amy noticed that Bobby had a microphone.

"So Amy, I was taking a poll of everyone here and everyone in your family says that you love to sing. Now I have NEVER ever heard you sing. And I was wondering if you would be so kind to honor us all with a song. Just one. Please." Amy looked down at the floor. She took the microphone and nodded.

"Alright Bobby. And I have the perfect song. I think that you will like it." She conferred with Carlos, who was doing the music and pointed out the song. He gave her a high five. She walked up to the stage. Bobby Helped her up there and leaned against the wall. Amy nodded at Carlos and took a deep breath.

When I first saw you I already knew,  
There was something inside of you,  
Something I thought that I would never find,  
Angel of mine.

I look at you, Lookin at me,  
Now I know why they say the best things are free,  
I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine,  
Angel of mine.

How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
I'm different now, you helped me grow,  
You came into my life sent from above,  
When I lost all hope you showed me love,  
I'm checkin for ya boy you're right on time,  
Angel of mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind.  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show,  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, You showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on time)  
Angel of Mine (angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make,  
I only share it with you (you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find,  
Angel of Mine.

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (boy you showed me love, uh huh)  
Im checkin for ya, boy you're right on time (Boy you're right on time)  
Angel of mine (angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
I'm different now, you helped me grow,  
I look at you lookin at me,  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine.

When she was finished singing, She opened her eyes at looked straight at Bobby. He was looking at her with an open mouth. She put the mic on the stand, and listened to the applause. She took Bobby's hand and hopped off the stage.

"Ok. I'm convinced. You can REALLY sing. Let's go mingle."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

A month later, Amy was walking out to get the mail. She and Bobby had been dating for about 2 months and she couldn't be happier. She was doing well at her student teaching, she had friends to hang out with, She hadn't heard a peep from Richard in about a month, and her neices were coming in for a visit. Yes. Life was good.

Bobby and her had grown as a couple quite well. They spent a lot of time together, but at the same time, they made sure to spend at least 2-3 days apart. It kept them together without drowning them in each other's presence. Amy liked that.

Her friendships with the others had grown in unimaginable ways as well. She found herself very close with Kim. Kim was a very nice girl, who she talked to about many things girl related. Things that she couldn't talk to Bobby about. They went shopping often and had girls night out with Taylor and Faith many times.

"Hey Ms. Amy! How's that sweetheart of yours? Here's your mail." Jack the mailman was a kind, older man. He reminded Amy of her father. She smiled.

"Bobby is doing well Jack. He's working today so I probably won't get to see him. How have you been? How's the wife?" They talked for a few more minutes and then Jack went on to finish his route. Amy grabbed a glass of Lemonade and sat on the porch to read through her mail.

Suddenly she felt as though a wind had come up around her and chilled her to the bone. She looked up and around the area. She couldn't see anything. She shrugged it off and read her mail.

"I seriously have to stop. I am freaking myself out." She said out loud taking a gulp of lemonade.

There was a medium sized package in the stack. No return address and wrapped in plain brown wrapper. Amy shook it and didn't hear anything so she opened it.

Bobby had just pulled up in the ambulance. He had taken to cruising by at least once a day to keep an eye on her. He and Kim had just stepped out of the ambulance, when Amy's scream reached their ears. They ran up to the house.

Amy was sitting on the porch rail shaking, whimpering and whispering 'oh shit, oh shit oh shit' over and over. On the porch floor, was a cobra, hooded, coiled and ready to strike if she made a move. Now Bobby was like most guys. Snakes fascinated him. Small ones did anyway. Big ones like this scared him. He spoke to Amy.

"Honey. Kim's calling the police. Where did your visitor come from?" Amy spoke without moving.

"He came in that box, through the mail. Jack dropped it off. Bobby, I don't like snakes, they scare me really badly, and I think I am going to puke." Bobby looked at her and saw she was right. She had a really green pallor to her skin. He could see she was trembling. She did indeed look like she was about to puke.

By that time, kim had come back from calling the police and had grabbed the gear from the Ambulance. She hated snakes just as much as Amy. Suddenly sirens filled the air. Bosco and Faith stepped out. They hurried over. Bosco drew his gun.

"Amy. Are you going to be pissed if I shoot him on your porch?" The snake had started to move a little towards Amy and she tried to stay completely still while trying not to pass out.

"Bosco. I don't care if you shoot him. I'll clean up the blood. Just help me please." The snake drew back and hissed and Amy started crying. Bosco nodded and took aim. Shot the snake dead on the first shot. When they were sure it was dead, Bosco went to call the detectives.

"Amy. Come on. The snakes dead. You are safe. Come down from there. It's over now." Kim was trying to get her to calm down.

Faith had overturned the box and found a note in the box. She read it out loud, not touching it to avoid distorting any possible fingerprints.

_**"Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**That snake may be dead**_

_**But now so are you"**_

_**-I warned you bitch. Now I'm going to kill you.**_

Amy climbed off the rail and took a couple deep breaths. Kim put an oxygen mask on her face and talked to her softly. Bobby had gone inside to get a glass of water. He come out, give it to her and set her purse on the seat next to her.

"Amy, Honey. I don't think it's safe for you to stay here alone. Why don't you hang out at the station with us? I know you probably don't want to, but it might make me feel a little better." Amy shook her head.

"No I want to stay here. I'll go for a little while, but I'll come back here later. Bobby, He's never going to stop until he's dead. Prison was supposed to keep him locked up for the rest of his life. I don't know why he is still fixated on me. It's been 5 years. He needs to find a new hobby. " Bosco had already called for the detectives. He came back.

"Bobby. The detectives are on their way. When they are done, Faith and I will run Amy over to the station ok? We promise to keep her safe." Bobby nodded and kissed Amy on the forehead before headed back to the ambulance.

The detectives were there almost immediately after Bosco called them. Amy told them what had happened. From going out to get the mail to the present point.

"Now Amy, What makes you think that This richard guy had anything to do with this?" Amy just looked at him. This wasn't the same detective that she had spoken to previously. This guy was fat, balding and had a habit of leering at you when he looked at you. She sat down next to Bosco.

"Gee, I don't know Detective. Maybe because he has threatened to kill me before and that note said that he was going to." The dectective grunted and nodded.

"Well, it's my experience that most people who say that they are going to kill someone rarely do so. I don't think that you have anything to worry." Amy just gaped at him.

"Well I had a threat against my person and I think it warrants looking into. Maybe instead of eating doughnuts, you should get your ass out there and LOOK for the sonofabitch. Bosco, I will be ready to go in a couple minutes I just need to gather a few things and lock up." Bosco nodded. Amy went inside, shutting the door behind her. The detectives had left.

"I'm ready to go." Amy had a bookbag slung over her shoulder and she had her purse in her hand. Bosco and Faith nodded.

"Let's go then."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Amy spent most the day either on the couch or in the bunks. She wouldn't talk to anyone really. She would merely say hi and then shut down. This worried Bobby. He went upstairs to talk to her, only to not find her there. She wasn't in the bathroom, And He hadn't seen her downstairs. That left outside or the work out room. He tried the work out room first. He hit paydirt. She was in there.

She was sitting against the wall, with her eyes closed. He was just about to call to her, when she started speaking.

"Father, I come before you to plead my case. Lord, I want to move past this thing with Richard. I don't want to be tortured by him any longer. I want to focus on my relationship with Bobby. He completes me. I love him. Help me please Lord. Help me deal with this. I am tired of being afraid. Please help me to stand strong and take whatever Richard dishes out. And please keep my loved ones from harm. I pray this in your name. AMEN." Bobby crossed himself before making his presence known.

"Amy?" Amy's head shot up and Bobby could see tears on her cheeks. He sat down next to her. He pulled her into his lap and held her against his chest. He stroked her head.

"It's ok to Cry Amy. It's ok to not be strong around us. We understand what you are going through right now." Amy started sobbing against his chest. Bobby held her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else because of me. If he wants to kill me, so be it. He's gotta get to me first. I'm not going to let my guard down. I just tire of this cat and mouse game that he insists on playing. He's usually made contact by now. I wish I could anticipate his next move." Bobby nodded.

"He's not going to kill you. I'll kill him first. Everyone is on alert. He's not going to get near you." Just then the tones went off. Bobby Got up and rushed off. Amy could hear the voice on the intercom.

_"Station 55, Car accident. Possible injuries Police on scene. Intersection of West 23rd and 7th avenue."_

Amy said a small prayer that no one would die, and kicked back at the table with some papers that she was grading. She put the stereo on low and popped in a cd that she made. She knew that it would be a little while before they were all back, and she intended to make the most of the time alone.

About 20 minutes into her solitude, the station phone rang. Amy picked it up.

"Hello, Station 55." She recognized Doc's voice.

"Amy. Get out of the station. The call was a ruse. He's coming for you. Get out! Go across the street!" Amy didn't even bother to reply, She dropped the phone and turned to arm herself with something from the kitchen. When she did, She came face to face with Richard. She screamed.

"What do you want Richard? I have a restraining order." She slowly started backing away from him. Trying to keep the table between them. He looked calm. Too calm.

"I had to see you Amy, my love. Why do you hurt me this way? You know I love you Amy." He started to come toward her as she backed up more.

"I don't love you. Get away from me." Richard lunged for her and she turned to run. She made it to where the vehicles parked when he finally got a hold of her. He slapped her across the face, and started to choke her. Suddenly, there were shouts. He slapped her again and took off. She fell to her knees.

"Amy! Are you ok? Doc called us and said that you were in trouble. Oh man. He really worked you over good. Here let me help you up." Davis said helping her up gently. He guided her over to the bench and Handed her a cloth. She looked at it quizzically.

"Your cheek is all cut up honey. He was wearing rings, They cut your cheek pretty good. I think I had better take you to the hospital without waiting for the paramedics. The bleeding isn't stopping and I bet you need stitches." Amy nodded and stood up with his help.

"Hey Davis. Oh shit! Doc, You better come here!" Amy winced as Carlos yelled and went to get the first aid kit while Doc came over.

"OH! Amy. That's going to need stitches. Come on, We'll take you over. Davis Are you coming?" Davis nodded.

"I need to get her statement."Doc nodded and guided Amy into the ambulance. Carlos rode in back with her. Amy whispered something, and tried not to cry. Carlos leaned closer.

"What did you say Amy?" She looked up and he could see the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I said I thought that I was going to finally die. That he was actually going to kill me." She put a hand against her mouth and tried to stifle her sobs. Carlos took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He used some gauze and wiped her tears. He blotted some of the blood up. She winced.

"I'm sorry Amy. But if we don't stop the bleeding well, we need to stop the bleeding." Amy nodded and didn't say anything.

When they got to the hospital, Carlos walked her into the cubicle and left her in Davis' capable hands. He and Doc had another call. Davis was going to take her statement and then give her a lift back to house.

"What do we have here? Amy. I don't like seeing people as patients often." Dr. Morales said as she walked into the cubicle. Amy nodded. She checked Amy's cheek and got out a suture kit. Davis sat nearby taking notes and Amy gave him the account of what happened.

"Well you were lucky Amy. Your cheek isn't broken or cracked, you will just have a light bruise around your throat, Keep ice on it until the swelling goes down. See you back here in a few days to get those stitches out. Tylenol for the pain as needed." Amy nodded and said thank you. Davis escorted her to the car.

"Thank you Ty. I know you didn't have to do this. I appreciate it all the same." Davis smiled and pulled into a parking space and escorting her across the street. When they got there, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She raised her hand self consciously.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" Jimmy smiled.

"Hey, You have a visitor in the office. Got here about 15 minutes ago." She smiled.

"Thank you Jimmy, I will be leaving in a little while, just so you know." She picked up her papers off the table and made her way to the office. She knocked.

"Come in." Amy opened the door.

""TONY!" She launched herself at him and they shared a quick hug. Jimmy brought a couple mugs in with coffee; he hugged Amy and then left.

"Bobby called me. He's out on a run right now. He said that Richard was harassing you again. I wish you would have called me Amy. How are you doing?" Amy snorted.

"Tony. I didn't call you because I was trying to test my wings. You know that was what I dreamed about ever since he went to prison. I had to try to do it alone." Tony nodded and made some notes.

"And now Amy? Don't be a stubborn woman. Accept the help that is given you." Amy nodded.

"He was here Tony. In this station house. He wrapped his hands around my throat and slapped me a couple times. I have 15 scars to prove this. He's been watching me for some time. And I am scared Tony." He took her hand.

"Amy I know. I was there with you before. From what I understand everyone here loves you and would lay down their lives for you. Bobby loves you and will be there for you. I think you need to rely on him. I know you are still on that independent kick. Part of independence is knowing when you need to call on someone else."

They spent a couple hours talking. Amy was catching Tony up on everything, when there was a knock at the door. Jimmy poked his head in.

"Dinner's ready, if you guys are going to eat. We got plenty Tony, if you'd like to join us." Tony nodded.

"Thank you. I'll get more coffee too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

Summer was coming to a close. Amy had finished her student teaching for the summer and had, because of her excellent performance, been offered a position for the next year. She was happy. She had gone home a couple times, once with Bobby and once alone, to see family and spend time with them. Tony had moved to New York and started practicing there, as a personal counselor and as a counselor for people in the medical profession. He seemed happier. He was kinda, sorta seeing Kim.

Amy and Bobby were still dating. Bobby was spending more time at her place than his, But would not move in completely until they got married. Amy agreed. They had talked about it at length. Neither one of them felt that they should live together before getting married.

"Hey Honey. Where do you want this box?" Bobby asked setting a bin of stuff down in the kitchen. Amy had made a special trip back home and picked up the rest of her stuff that was still at her parents. Bobby was helping her go through everything and arrange things. The keyword was helping.

Since talking to Tony again, Again had started taking self defense classes again. Tony had kinda challenged her to do it. More like taunted her, saying that she couldn't anymore that she was losing her touch. She hated being taunted and could never refuse a challenge, so she started back up. She liked the idea of being able to defend herself. Bobby was taking the class with her.

"Bobby. Just bring the bins in and stick them in here on the floor. When they are all in here, I will go through them one by one. It's a system I have. Don't mock my system boy. Do I make fun of your systems?" Bobby reached forward and grabbed her, tickling her. She was laughing and shrieking.

"I love you Amy. You know, we need a date. Alone, the two of us, no meddling friends or family. No stupid psycho ex boyfriend or anything. Just Us. What do you say? Perhaps a picnic in central park."

Amy laughed."I say that's the best idea that you've had yet. How about tonight? After I get all this stuff taken care of?" Bobby Nodded.

"Hey Amy! Bobby!" Doc and Carlos had stopped by and were bringing bins in. They had brought the last of the bins in. Amy looked at Bobby. He shrugged. Amy sat down on the floor and started going through the stuff. Carlos helped. Doc and Bobby went to get lunch.

"So Amy. I wanted to congratulate you on your position at the university. Rumor has it you will be teaching AND taking classes to finish up." Amy nodded. Carlos raised an eyebrow. Amy was usually very happy to talk to him. He didn't understand. He tried several times to draw her out and she still didn't respond. Before he could say anything else, the phone rang. Amy reached for it.

"Hello?"

"The time has come Bitch. This time we won't be interrupted. You will be mine, or you will die." Amy closed her eyes.

"You know what? Fuck you Richard. You are a cowardly sack of shit. Go fuck yourself." She slammed the phone down and poured a cup of coffee. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, What's the matter honey? Why you so tense?" Amy turned on him poking him in the chest quite hard.

"I am tense because I have a stalker who seems hell bent on killing me and the detectives are too busy sitting on their asses to do anything about it. I am tense because I have not had a period in 3 months, I am tense because I feel as though I am suffocating. AND I am tense because I have a dr.s appointment tomorrow and I scared at what they will say." She sat down at the table in a huff. Carlos just blinked.

"Amy. Do you think stress has something to do with this? Or do you think that you could be pregnant?" Amy looked up at him.

"I don't know Carlos. I think I need a nap. Maybe when Bobby and Doc come back, I will take one." She picked up Chester as he wandered into the room. He started purring. Amy blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. Carlos hugged her.

"Carlos. I am so tired of being strong. I want to be weak for just a moment." Carlos nodded. Amy took a deep breath and let it out.

"If that is what you need Amy, to cry, Let it out. Tony says that crying is more therapeutic than keeping things inside. Don't look so shocked. I've talked to him. I kinda like talking with him. He helps me see my job in a new dimension." Amy nodded.

"I will be ok for the time being. And please not a word about the dr.s appointment or the possibility of being pregnant. I want to find out for sure because I say a word. Now I need to get this stuff sorted." She opened the first bin and started going through it. There was a growing pile of trash in the middle on of the floor of things that she was throwing out.

An hour later, Bobby and Doc came back. Doc and Carlos left a few minutes later, they both had prior plans with different people. Amy stood up and stretched for a few minutes before looking at Bobby.

"Bobby, I am going to lie down on the couch. I am so tired and I need a nap. If you want to leave I understand, or you could stay and we could nap together. You know I don't mind." Bobby Smiled.

"I'll stay. I think a lazy night in is what we need right now. We will go out another night. Let me take this garbage, bag it and put it out for collection before I forget. You only have 3 bins left to go through." Amy nodded.

"Clothes. I will take care of them later. Or tomorrow. All I have to do is hang them up. Might as well cart them upstairs now and get it over with, that way I don't have to worry about them when I start teaching." Bobby nodded.

"I'll lock the door when I come up." Amy picked up one of the bins and took it up. Bobby was going to get the other two. She started putting the clothes on hangers and in the drawers. Bobby brought the other two bins and did the same. Finally they were done and Amy lay down on the bed.

"OH! My BACK. I feel like I got hit by a train." Bobby slid his hands under the shirt and started rubbing her back. She smiled.

"That feels great Bobby. I think I am going to fall asleep now. So tired." Bobby leaned forward.

"Then sleep my dear. I know you have not been sleeping. A nap will do you wonders. You have been under alot of stress. We don't have anywhere important to be. We will make dinner when we eventually get up from our nap." He kissed her forehead as her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

He watched her for a few minutes before he too, lay down on the bed and fell asleep, With one arm over her waist, protecting her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

Today was not a good day. The power had gone out, which meant that Amy didn't have electricity to cook herself something for breakfast, Her alarm didn't go off, Which meant she was late to work. Bobby was having his own issues as well it seemed. They had had a silly fight the night before, Which had sent Amy storming out of her house after yelling at Bobby. She had gone to Central Park. Not really a good idea at night. But Amy was pissed.

She had wandered around for a while, giving herself time to cool off before Bosco happened to be driving by and stopped to make sure she was alright. He had in turn chastised her for walking around at night. In Central Park no less. Amy hadn't seen the danger until that moment. She had accepted Bosco's offer to take her back to her place and he had waited until she had gotten in the door and turned to wave at him before driving away.

When she had gotten inside. She found that Bobby had left the house and gone home. She also found a note from Bobby that he had propped up on her textbooks next to a rose and a chocolate bar.

_"Amy. _

_I am so sorry that we fought. I was upset, hurt and jealous._

_I was insecure and I took it out on you. Please forgive me._

_Love you Baby,_

_Bobby_

It was a short, simple sweet note. Amy had smiled, but decided to call him only to let him know she had gotten home safely and that they would talk the next day. She wasn't up to talking about everything that night. Bobby had understood.

They had ended up spending the next two days completely apart. Bobby had his own thing going on and Amy needed to do a few things for herself. She had gone to the doctor and had a complete physical done. She had also booked an appointment with Tony.

The doctor had said that stress was the reason why she wasn't having her period. He had in turn recommended therapy. Amy had rolled her eyes and not bothered to listen to the recommendation. After all, why should she? She already had a good therapist. After that appointment, she had enough time to get to Tony's office before her appointment. She knew that Bobby had booked the same time for a couple's counseling session. They needed a second opinion.

"Amy. So good to see you! Take a seat and I will be with ya in a couple minutes." Tony had said on his way past. Amy nodded and sat.

"Hi Amy." Bobby sat next to her. Amy smiled. He had given her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Bobby." Just then, Tony interrupted them.

"Hey you two. Come on back to my office and we will get this underway." They stood up together and walked hand in hand into the office. After they got comfortable, Tony spoke up after looking at them both carefully.

"So apparently you two are having problems with one another. Bobby, why don't you give us your side first please." Bobby nodded and turned slightly toward Amy, He took her hand and kissed it.

"Amy, I love you so much, with every fiber of myself. I am worried about you nowadays because you seem to have this attitude where you don't care if Richard comes after you anymore. Amy, I don't want to lose you because you got careless and he killed you. If he hurts you, or forbid, kills you, I might as well be dead myself." Bobby paused to rub his eyes before continuing.

"I know that you have so much to work out. Dealing with the rape, and classes and teaching, and I feel that our relationship is starting to suffer. I don't want to break up with you, because I love you too much to let you just walk away without a fight." Amy smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Oh Bobby. I am so sorry that my drama has come into our relationship. I honestly thought that Richard was going to stay in prison and never bother me again. I want to have a relationship with you and if I am so stressed with maintaining my GPA, and the teaching and worrying about when the next attack is going to come from, How can I focus on us?" She wiped her eyes with a tissue that Tony passed her.

"I know that I have been so careless lately baby, and for that I am sorry. I want to be free to walk around whenever and whereever I want without having to worry that Richard is going to find me and hurt us again. I am tired of being afraid. I was starting to take it out on you." Bobby Nodded and scooted his chair closer to Amy's.

"Bobby. I really feel right now that I can't have sex with you. I'm just under too much stress. I know that may sound funny but it's true. I mean the last three times we were starting to we got interrupted by friends. Not that I don't appreciate our friends, because I do but honestly, can't they find love lives of their own?" Bobby leaned over and kissed her.

"Amy, You really have to start being more careful of your surroundings. And please stop going out and looking for trouble. And I was thinking that Maybe tonight we could go out on a date. Just the 2 of us, Not telling anyone else a damn thing. I too grow tired of everyone showing up. How's that sound? I've missed you the last couple days." Amy nodded.

"Good. It's about time the two of you came to your senses. I was beginning to wonder. And Amy, I have been in contact with the police. They had a line on Richard but apparently he has dropped off the face of the earth." Tony said while making a couple notations on his notepad. Amy nodded.

"He's still here Tony. I know it. He wants me so badly and he knows I am not going anywhere, so he's going to stay put. Sometimes I think about drawing him out. But I'm not a cop." Bobby kissed her.

"Amy, How about we get out of here and get some lunch? Alone together at a sit down restaurant. No chow from the station, no other people." Amy stood up and nodded. They said goobye to Tony and made their way to the truck.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Bobby. Where we going?" He shook his head.

"You'll see." He drove towards Central Park. When they got there, Bobby took a huge picnic basket out from the back, and helped Amy down. They walked hand in hand to a beautiful spot, shaded by the trees. Bobby spread a blanket on the grass and helped Amy sit down on it.

"Remember when we talked about going on a picnic? I decided that today was the perfect day. It's still a little warm, and I really just want to bond with you. I don't have to work until tomorrow night, but I thought that we could maybe do things alone tomorrow. Unless you want to do something together." Amy shook her head.

"I have a couple of my neices coming up to do some shopping for the one's wedding next month. They were going to spend a couple days here, we were going to hang out and do things together." Bobby Nodded.

"Ok. I think I will see what my brothers are up to tomorrow. Maybe hang out with them and shoot hoops or something. It's been a long time since we hung out. Maybe I will even go see my mom."

They ate sandwiches and fruit, and chicken. Bobby had brought a lot of food. They fed each other food, just taking in each other's presence. Bobby seemed content to stay there, Amy's mind was on other things. She kissed his fingers. He looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Bobby?" He looked at her

"Yeah Amy?" She took his hand

"Do you want to go back to my place now?" He threw his head and laughed. He stood up and took her hands and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

The next day, Amy was sitting at the table trying to finish a paper on Religious Studies before her neices got there. They had called her in the morning and said that they were about 2 hours away, so Amy was trying to get what she could done, becauase she knew that once they got there, she wasn't going to be getting much of anything done because she would be too busy showing them around the city.

She had already made up the guest rooms with fresh sheets and blankets, went out to the grocery store and stocked her fridge with food and drinks, and gotten a couple other small things she'd been needing. Bobby had called to tell her that he loved her and to ask her if she wanted to have dinner with him later that night. She had agreed and he told her she had to wear a skirt. That wasn't a problem with her.

While she waited for them, She found herself thinking about Bobby again. She found herself unable to stop thinking about him. She just loved him. She wasn't able to explain it. She felt really fortunate to have him in her life.

Amy was drawn out of her musings when someone started pounding on her front door. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her coffee and went to see who it was all the while cursing whoever had a heavy fist and liked banging on glass, making a mental note to give whoever it was a serious beatdown.

Peering through the peephole, she saw her neices. She set her cup down with a thunk and flung the door open and hugged them both. Chattering she led them into the house.

"How are you both? How's your mother and father doing these days? Did you have any trouble getting here or finding the place?" They shook their heads.

"Aunt Amy! I may be a blond but I do know where I am driving. How are you doing? I love what you have done with the place." Michelle said while pouring herself a cup of coffee. Amanda laughed.

"Yeah you ARE blond. Besides I did most of the driving. You nerd."

After showing them where their rooms were, Amy, and her neices Amanda and Michelle had set off to go into the city to do some shopping. First hitting a couple wedding boutiques. They were looking for a wedding dress for Michelle.

"So Amy. How is Bobby? Are we going to get to see him while we are here or will he be working again?" Amy smiled as she drove through traffic.

"He and I are having dinner tonight, so you will get to see him when he comes to pick me up. I can call him to see if he would mind if you guys came too. You want me to?" They nodded and instead of calling him up, they walked over to the station house. Amy knew she'd find him around there. She was right.

"Hey Amy! How goes it? Bobby isn't working today, but he is inside. Who are these lovely girls?" Carlos asked setting down the box that he was transporting to the garbage can. They smiled and Amy introduced them. She left them in Carlos' capable hands and went off to find Bobby.

"Hey Doc. How are you doing today? Don't you ever go home? Seen Bobby?" Doc pointed to the office. Amy nodded, thanked Doc and walked over and tapped on the doorframe.

"Hey Darlin. I got a question for you if you have time." Bobby stood up and kissed her.

"Absolutely. What's on your mind? Did your nieces get in ok?" They talked for a little while and after they were finished, Amy kissed him and hurried off. She had like 3 hours before she was supposed to be ready for Bobby to pick her up so She herded the girls back to where they had left the truck, and made their way back to Amy's house.

While her neices napped, Amy caught a quick shower. She wanted to give them both time to get up and showered and changed since they were going with Amy and Bobby.

"Hey Amy? Is that Carlos guy seeing anyone? He's kinda cute." Amanda said while putting her make up on. Amy rolled her eyes.

"No as far as I know he's not seeing anyone. He's a very nice guy to talk to. You should give it a shot. I'll even put in a good word with him."Amanda nodded and turned back to fix her hair.

"I'd rather you not. I'd like to talk to him myself. If you don't mind." Amy smiled and nodded. Amanda looked at her skeptically.

Her neices had gone upstairs to choose some clothes to wear. Amy smiled and turned back to the mirror to do her own hair and makeup.

'I really should get my hair cut a little bit. It's been this long for sometime. At least a couple inches off, Maybe to my shoulder blades. I'll have to think about it some more." Amy smiled to herself and combed her hair out and put some mousse in it.

She chose a red skirt that flowed out and a red sweater. She found her black heels and slipped them on. Her neices were still getting ready upstairs when she checked her watch. There was a knock on the door.

'Bobby's a little early. It's ok though.' She opened the door without checking the peephole.

"Hey Bobby, You should know by now you could have just-"

Standing at the door, with a gun in his hand, pointed at her was Richard.

"Richard. Why are you here? I told you I didn't want you near me again." He just stared at her with a look of hatred. He pushed the gun into Amy's chest and cocked it.

"I told you. If I can't have you. No one will. Come on. You and I are going for a drive. You drive. And don't pull any of your shit. I will use this on you. I don't want to but I will." He yanked her out the door by her hair and dragged her to the truck.

Amy's only thought at that moment was that at least he hadn't got a hold of or harmed her neices. For that, she was thankful. She turned her attention to Richard.

"Where am I going?" He sneered at her.

"To Central Park."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

Unknown to Amy or Richard, Michelle and Amanda had heard every word. They had come downstairs and were about to announce their presence, because they had thought that Bobby was just a little early. When they heard Amy say the name Richard, they hurried upstairs and Went out through a window. Amanda had called the police and Bobby to let them know what was going on. Michelle had gotten into the back of the truck and hid herself as best as she could. They had promised to keep touch by texting.

Michelle had never been so scared in her whole life. She was terrified that Richard was only a heartbeat away from discovering her. From what she could tell, Amy was alright. She knew though that Richard was completely over the edge. She knew that he would shoot Amy and not hesitate to shoot her as well, had he known that she was there.

"Richard, Why don't we go somewhere and talk about this. I mean I am sure that we can come to an agreement, you know, I stop dating Bobby and agree to give us another try. What do you say?" Richard slapped her across the face rather hard causing the sound to reverberate throughout the cab.

"I say shut the fuck up Bitch. We are going to Central park, I am going to hurt you, and then you are going to call Bobby, and I am going to kill you both. You have hurt me enough. Now I am going to take matters into my own hands." Amy refused to cry after he had slapped her. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek. She refused to wipe it off as well. She continued to drive.

"You are a piece of work Richard. You claim you love me, yet you slap me across the face." Amy kept running her mouth. Richard used the butt of the gun and hit her across the temple. Only by a miracle did Amy not pass out and loss control of the car.

Michelle texted to Amanda that they were going to Central park and outlined what Richard had planned. She had texted back and said that Police were on the way and to stay away. Michelle had texted back and said that she refused saying that she would be there to pull Amy away if she had to. She didn't care if she got shot or hurt in any way helping Amy.

When they got to Central Park, Amy recognized where Richard had directed her to go. It was where she and Bobby had had their picnic, She knew the rough layout of the area. She decided that the first chance she got, she was going to run. She figured that she could outrun Richard. She refused to be raped again. Richard grabbed her by the arm.

"Over here. Sit down." He tied Amy's wrists together painfully tight. She tried to get loose but couldn't. Richard laughed in satisfaction at her pathetic struggling.

"Try all you want you bitch, you can't get loose from that knot. Now, for phase 2. I want to hear you scream. So in order for you to please me, You need to prodded into screaming." She froze when she saw that he had a bat. He raised it and brought it down. She used her legs to deflect the blow. She threw him off balance and when he stumbled, she started to run. Richard just laughed. He threw the bat and caused Amy to fall. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down on the ground.

"Bad move my dear. Now I am going to have to really hurt you." He got on top of her and started punching and slapping her. She tried to fend off as many blows as she could, but it was hard with her hands tied. She tried kicking him off. He slapped her again across the face. While this was going on, Michelle had moved closer and picked up the bat.

"Amy, I am so sorry that it has to be this way. I have to kill you. But first, I am going to rape you. And you can't stop me. I had forgotten what it's like to have you. I bet Bobby gets to have you anytime he wants, and I bet you just give it up you fucking slut." Amy started struggling under his weight. From behind them, a voice spoke up.

"No, but I can you sonofabitch! Take this!" Amy looked up to see Michelle behind them. She had picked up the bat and swung it hard. She caught him in the side. When he had fallen, clutching his side, Michelle grabbed Amy by the arm and hauled her to her feet.

"RUN DAMNIT RUN!" They started running. They could hear Richard yelling behind them, as he was getting to his feet. They ran faster. Amy could feel a jagged edge of something sharp go into and up her arm. Still, she didn't stop. All of a sudden, She ran straight into a solid body. She screamed as loud as she thought she could.

"Amy?! It's ok, Calm down. There's no one behind you." She looked up into the soft, concerned eyes of Davis. She tried to catch her breath, and found she couldn't. Davis untied her wrists, and she raised her hands to her chest. Her vision started getting a little fuzzy.

She could hear Davis somewhere in the distance, yelling for the paramedics. She struggled to remain standing, having trouble breathing. She lost the battle.

"AMY!" She fell to her knees just as Carlos and Doc reached her. She had passed out cold. Davis managed to catch her before she struck her head on a rock. He laid her down gently. Doc and Carlos swarmed over her and started treating her.

"Carlos get some O2 on her. I'll get her vitals. Get some pressure on that arm. Stop the blood. Davis, get over here and hold pressure on that arm." Davis complied immediately. They worked on her for several minutes before the air was shattered by one cry.

"AMY!" Doc's head whipped up. He could see Bobby running as fast as he could towards them, trying to dodge other people that were trying to restrain him. He looked at Davis.

"Ty, Intercept him. Try to calm him down. The last thing we need is for him to be hysterical." Davis left and intercepted him.

"I wanna see her. Get off me Davis. AMY! Damnit ty, get off of me, let me go. I have to see her, I have to make sure that she's ok. AMY!" Bobby was still fighting him even though Davis was trying his best to restrain him, short of handcuffing him. Finally, Davis did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Bobby by the chin and yanked, hard. Bobby stopped and looked at him.

"Finally. Bobby. You have got to calm down. Doc and Carlos are working on her right now. Amy is currently passed out. You are not going to help her any if you are freaking out when she comes to. She needs you to be calm and rational. And not in jail for assaulting anyone, so don't. " Bobby looked at him.

"Please tell me he's dead Ty. I need to hear those words, PLEASE Davis. Tell me Richard is dead." Davis shrugged.

"I don't know. If I let you over there are you going to stay out of the way?" Bobby nodded, Davis walked him over. They were just putting Amy on a gurney.

"She's still out. I don't think like it, But I think that she's just had a major scare and shock. The police are chasing that freak, So who knows when they will catch him. Bobby, You can ride up front. Let's GO!" They got her settled in the ambulance and took off for the hospital. Doc drove while Carlos rode in back. Doc could hear Bobby praying off and on. Doc was adding his own mental prayers to Bobby's, unaware that Carlos was doing the same.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

It had been a week, since Richard had taken Amy. When the paramedics had brought Amy into the emergency room, she hadn't responded to any stimuli at all. She had, for all intents and purposes, fallen into a coma. But this was a self induced coma. Tony had examined her and had said that it was her body's way of blocking out everything until she was either ready or able to process what had happened to her that night. Until that time, Amy wasn't going to wake up.

Bobby had rarely left her side. He had to be forced to eat something, forced to shower, change clothes, everything. He was usually found holding her hand staring at a ring that he had bought for Amy. He was going to propose to her on Christmas day. Their first of many Christmases together. He wasn't talking to anyone, not even Tony. He had too, essentially shut down.

The others had come by as often as possible to sit with him. Carlos had taken to going to Amy's place and feeding the cat, and giving it a little bit of attention. Kim had gone over to his place and cleaned it up. Everyone tried to get Bobby to take a break but he kept refusing. He hadn't shaved in a week so he had a nice growth of stubble, and he was losing weight.

Jimmy tried to take him out a couple times to the cafeteria, To grab a bite to eat. Just for ten minutes. Bosco, Faith and Davis tried to get him to go as well, Saying that they would sit with Amy. But no luck. Bobby refused to go.

Bobby felt that he was to blame, that if he had gone home with Amy, she wouldn't be laying in that bed right then, in a self induced coma. Everyone tried to discourage him from that way of thinking but it wasn't working. So there he sat, day after day, waiting for her to wake up.

Bobby sat there and closed his eyes, folded his hands and bowed his head to pray, as he had done often in the last week. This time though, he didn't bother to go to the chapel. He knew that he could pray anywhere, and God would hear him.

"Father, I know I am an awful person. Letting Amy get hurt like that. I made a promise to you that I would love her and guide her and protect her. Well I failed in protecting her. She is stuck between my world and yours. I know Lord, that your will be done and not mine, and that when it is time for her to wake up, she will. I am here on my knees Lord, begging you, please don't take her from me. I love her too much Lord, and I am pleading with you to send her back to me. Amen." He crossed himself and sat back in his chair.

"Bobby? Mind if I come in?" It was Doc. Bobby motioned him in, he came in, sat down in the other chair. He looked over Bobby silently, assessing him. He was exhausted, looking completely rundown.

"I heard you praying. I didn't want to interrupt you. How is she today? Any change at all?" Bobby shook his head.

"No. She's still in a self induced coma. I wish she'd wake up and come back to me. I love her Doc. I want to marry her. I even bought a ring and am going to propose to her on Christmas Day. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. How's work?" He and Doc talked for a few more minutes before Doc had to get back to work. Bobby got up and walked to the window.

It was raining. It happened to be a grey, drizzly, autumn day. Normally, Bobby loved the rain, loved Autumn, because of the fresh, crisp air. Right now though he hated it. He wanted Amy to wake up. When she woke up, and everything was right in his world again, then and only then would he begin to appreciate things again. Suddenly, Bobby heard a noise. He turned.

There stood Tony. And he wasn't alone. Jimmy, Bosco, Carlos and Davis were all there with him. Bobby smiled.

"Hey guys, What's going on?" They filed into the room and surrounded the bed. Tony looked at the others and was apparently elected the spokesperson.

"Bobby, The staff need to do some tests on Amy and you need to get out of here for a little while, So we all decided to come here and escort you to your place to get a real shower, Eat a real meal, Take a real nap. And no, there isn't a god damned thing you can do about it." Bobby looked at him.

"And what if I refuse?" Bosco held up Cuffs.

"Then Davis and I subdue you, cuff you, and take you out of here. We don't want to, so please go with us. 3 hours tops. You need to get out of here Bobby. We are worried about you." Bobby turned away and walked to the window.

"Why?" It was only a one word question. They looked at each other in confusion. Tony spoke up. He knew what Bobby was really asking.

"Because he is a sick individual Bobby. He really believes that he is in love with Amy and that she is in love with him too, she just needs to work on showing it. Every man in this room has dealt with a person who is sick like that. We've had to arrest them, treat them, Counsel them, try to help them. Sometimes, in the end, it doesn't help anymore than had we not helped them." Bobby nodded. He grabbed his jacket, Kissed Amy on the lips and walked out without another word. The others followed him.

"Hey Bobby. We are taking Tonys' van. Your truck is in impound still. We will get it out for you later ok?" Bobby nodded and got in the truck. He was silent the whole way to his place. They all were. Each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Bosco and Davis were having similar thoughts about taking Richard out back and showing him a few things about the proper treatment of ladies. Jimmy was thinking about how this was making him realize that he had to spend more time with Joey. Carlos was thinking about Amanda, and how she was coming for a visit soon, He prayed to God that He would never hurt her in any way, shape or form. Tony was wondering how he would fix Bobby. None of them noticed that Bobby had fallen asleep until they pulled up to his Apartment and found him passed out in the Back. In the end, Jimmy picked him up and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and took him up to his apartment. Bobby didn't wake up, nor did he move.

They had laid him out on his bed, took off his jacket and shoes, and pulled the covers up over his. They had then ordered some food and kicked back in his living room to watch tv.

"Guys, It's been like 4 hours, since we brought Bobby back here, should we wake him up? Make him eat something?" Davis asked looking at his watch. The others looked at each other. Just then, Bobby's bedroom door opened.

"Hi Bobby." They all said. Bobby merely grunted. He wandered into the bathroom, and shut the door by slamming it. A few minutes later, they heard the shower go on. Jimmy looked at the others.

"He's not a pleasant person when he first wakes. He's a bit crabby." Carlos nodded in affirmation. They agreed to let Bobby approach them.

After an hour, Bobby came out. He had shaved and thrown on fresh smelling, clean clothes. He went into the Kitchen and rustled around getting some food together. Once he had eaten something, He looked at the others.

"Thank you guys. I know I was being an idiot. Can we go back to see her now please?" Tony spoke up.

"Bobby, we wanted you to sleep some and eat something, and take a shower. You did that. Sure we will give you a ride back. Get your shoes and coat." Bobby nodded and did so. As they were getting ready to walk out the door, Bobby's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Is this Bobby Caffey?"

"It is. Who is this and how can I help you?"

"Forgive me. This is Dr. Moore. I am your girlfriends Primary doctor." Bobby Stood up straighter.

"What about Amy?" The others stopped and listened in.

"She woke up. And asked for you." Bobby hurriedly thanked the doctor and ended the call. The others ran to keep up with him.

"Bobby, what's the matter?" Bobby was bouncing up and down.

"She woke up and asked for on, I have to get there."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

Bobby didn't think that a simple ride to the hospital was supposed to take this long. While driving, they had hit construction and he had had to resist the urge to jump out and run the rest of the way to the hospital. That was why they had put him in the backseat, in the middle, between Bosco and Davis. So he couldn't get out without being yanked back in. When they got there, Bobby had to wait until Tony parked the van, before Davis got out of the way enough for Bobby to dart around him and into the building. The others walked at a more normal, sedate pace.

Bobby literally ran down the hallway, paying no mind to the people that tried to get him to stop or at the very least slow down, as it WAS a hospital. He had to see her. Had to touch her, hold her, had to make sure that it was real and that she really was awake. For a brief moment, he stopped and offered a prayer of thanks to God that he had heard his prayer and sent Amy back to him. He entered Amy's room.

She was laying in the bed, but was propped up by some pillows. She appeared to be lost in thought. He took a moment just to stare at her and how beautiful she looked sittinh there. Bobby reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a penny and set it on the table. Amy turned to look at him.

"Penny for your thoughts Baby? Amy, I missed you so much. I am so glad that God brought you back to me. I thought that I was going to lose you. I couldn't take that, I love you." They hugged and shared a couple kisses.

"Bobby. I have missed you so much as well. You look like you've lost a lot of weight baby. Come here. Talk to me for a few minutes." Amy patted the bed and waved him over. He obliged by sitting down gingerly.

They spent an hour together before anyone else had decided to show up. Tony and the others had kept the news of Amy waking up quiet for at least an hour before they called anyone, purely because they wanted to let Amy and Bobby have time alone. They all knew he needed it more than anything else. More than he needed everyone standing around. Now they peeked in.

"Hey Bobby, Amy! We missed you. How are you feeling Amy? You had us scared, being out like that for about a week." Amy snuggled into the covers and smiled at them. They all talked for a while, until other people started showing up. They spent the next couple hours talking, catching Amy up on everything that had gone on while she was out.

"Amanda is coming up tomorrow for a visit Amy. I hope you aren't mad. I kinda like her." Amy smiled.

"I know you like her. She likes you too. In fact she asked me last week if you happened to be seeing anyone. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for her. Treat her right and I have no complaint. Hurt her and I will hurt you." The others started teasing Carlos for being in love, Finally the doctor showed up.

"So Amy. Nice to see you among the awake once more. How would you feel about getting out of that bed and trying to do some walking for me? Just to the door and back to the bed for now." Amy looked at him skeptically. Bobby stood up, his protective nature kicking in once more.

"Is it safe for her to do that so soon after waking up after being out for a whole week." Before the doctor could respond, Amy sat up in bed with a little bit of help from Doc and poked Bobby in the arm.

"Bobby. Please. I have to try. Not only that, but I really have to pee rather badly. I can do this. Not to mention that the sooner I am mobile, they may release me." She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Bobby, was right there to take her arm.

They slowly made it to the door without incident. When Amy went to turn around, she let go of Bobby's hand. She smiled serenely at him and nodded slightly. Bobby smiled and backed off slightly, far enough that Amy could try doing it herself, yet close enough to grab her if she started to fall. Amy took a deep breath. And started walking. When she made it to the bed. She sat down and Bosco covered her up.

"Amy. I am pleased to see your progress on your first attempt at walking. How are you feeling?" Amy and the doctor talked for a few more minutes before the doctor left to go on his rounds. When he had left, Amy looked at the others.

"I can't wait to get out of here." They shared a good laugh at that. After a few minutes, The others got up and started making like they were ready to get going. Amy smiled and hugged them all.

"Someone had better come visit me later. I don't like eating alone. And I could use some good conversation." They nodded. Carlos said that he would drop by later on and Amy nodded. Bobby tugged on Tonys' arm as he passed by.

"Hey Tony, Can I talk to you when you go back to your office? I have something really important to discuss with you." Tony nodded and Bobby turned to kiss Amy.

"I will be back as soon as I can Amy. I have been meaning to talk to Tony for some time about something. I love you sweetie." They all walked out the door, leaving Amy to scoot down into the covers and close her eyes to rest.

While Amy was sleeping with a police guard at her doorway, Bobby was pacing back and forth in Tonys' office. Tony was sitting in his chair watching him in amusement.

"Bobby, Why don't just sit down and tell me what is on your mind. We therapists are not mind readers, despite what everyone says. I can not read your thoughts. So talk to me." Bobby sat down hard on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Now Tony was starting to get just a little bit concerned.

"I love her Tony. I really do. So much it hurts me. Like a burn hurts." Tony listened, not bothering to make any notes. Bobby continued.

"." He said it so fast and then clapped his hand over his mouth as though he just spilled states secrets. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You want to repeat that Bobby, and a tad slower." Bobby took a deep breath.

"I SAID I want to marry her. I bought a ring I am going to propose to her on Christmas. Did ya get it THAT time?" Tony smiled.

"Bobby, That's fantastic. Why are you-oh I get it. You are scared." Bobby nodded.

"Bobby. I know that you are deeply catholic. Have you talked to God about this? Seen if he is in fact leading you to marry Amy?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. I really feel he is. I've never felt this way before and I am so scared of my feelings. What do I do Tony?" Tony laughed.

"You figure out HOW you want to propose and you do it. I can give you some small tips." They spent the rest of the time plotting out how Bobby was going to propose to Amy. He had a little time, After all it was only late October. Halloween was coming up. After they were done talking, Bobby hopped a cab and rode straight to the hospital. He wanted to see Amy again.

When he got there, the first thing he noticed was that it was erriely quiet. Being a paramedic and spending a lot of in hospitals, you tend to pick up on every little sound. The second thing he noticed was when he walked into the room, Bosco was sitting on the bed, holding Amy as she cried. The third thing were the two detectives standing too close to the bed.

"What's going on in here. Bosco, Why is my girlfriend crying? And who are you gentlemen?" He pushed past them and took Bosco's place. He hugged Amy close to him tightly. He looked at Bosco. Before he could utter a word, Amy spoke.

"They found Richard. They arrested him. There's going to be a trial Bobby. I am going to have to testify."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

Bobby felt as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. Thoughts raced through his brain. They had found and arrested Richard. He was in custody. It was almost over. He hugged Amy a little tighter and took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths. He looked first at Bosco and then at the detectives.

"So what happens now? When is the trial? Is Amy in any danger?" One of the detectives spoke.

"The district attorney is going to want to talk to Amy. He's going to want to know every little minute detail of everything that has gone in the past between the two of them. During the trial, Richards attorney is going to want to show that Amy knew he was interested in her and repeatedly flaunted herself with other guys in his face. He is going to want to dirty her up. He may even go after your relationship with Amy." Bobby nodded. The detective continued.

"The trial may or may not be until after the first of the year. We will let you know as soon as we know. And as far as we know, No neither of you are in any danger. We are doing single thing that we can to make sure this pig stays behind bars until the trial." They said their goodbyes and left. Bosco had gone outside to talk to the cop on duty in order to give Amy and Bobby some time to talk alone.

"The doctor was here before the cops came in. He said I can get out of here tomorrow if my pressure holds well. Apparently I get low pressure on occassion, Geee I wonder why." Bobby Smiled.

"That's great. I was thinking maybe we might be able to get some REAL food. Like Fried Apples, or Calzones. I can call my mom and see if she feels like making some. She's really worried about you. She wants to see you." Amy smiled and kissed him.

"There's only one thing. I do believe Sir, that I owe you a date. Our plans got derailed last time. When would you like to collect?" Bobby's eyes twinkled and he kissed her again.

"Oh I don't know. You know that red skirt you were wearing was really hot. We need to get you a new one. The policed confiscated it for the trial." Amy nodded. They started making plans for when they would go out to dinner. Presently the doctor came in.

"Amy, Bobby. Amy, I would like to do a quick neurological assessment. and if you check out I am going to release you. How's that sound?" Amy nodded doctor had her track his finger several times, checked her eyes and pronouced her as being able to be discharged.

"I only have one small request. I don't want to see you again" Amy laughed and nodded. The doctor had said he would be right back with the discharge papers and in the meantime, Bobby had realized. Amy didn't have a coat and her shoes had been confiscated. He had helped her into the wheel chair and gave her his coat. Bosco had gotten Bobby's truck out of impound and it was sitting waiting for them. The doctor had come back with the papers, given final instructions and then they left.

"Bobby, I love you. You have stood by me through everything that has happened. And I love you so much for that. I really do. Can We swing by the station before we go home? Please? I want to see everyone." Bobby nodded.

"I am sure that everyone would like to see you. and after that we will go back to your place." A plan was starting to take shape in Bobby's head. He had been banging his head trying to figure out the perfect place to propose to her. He now knew.

When they got to the station, Only the engine was there. Amy stood back and watch Bobby in action with Jimmy. They traded punches and laughed at each other. It was Jimmy's turn to cook and he hadn't started.

"Jimmy, What are you making for dinner?" Jimmy pointed to the phonebook. Amy shook her head.

"Jimmy, You need to learn how to cook. Here, Try this recipe. It's quick, easy, but it does involve some cooking. Not everyone likes Pizza all the time.I will even help." She showed him a recipe for Pasta and Chicken Parm and she saw his eyes light they were cooking, Bobby went into the office and called Tony.

"Tony here. What's up?"

"Tony. It's Bobby, got time for a quick chat?"

"Yeah Bobby. You actually caught me at a great time. I am between appointments. What's on your mind." Bobby checked to make sure that no one was listening in.

"I'm going to ask her. Tonight. I am not waiting until christmas. I just really feel that I need to ask her tonight."

"Well you go boy! Ask her. I am happy for you both. If you need couples counseling, please let me know." They hung up and Bobby went to the kitchen to see what amy was doing.

He found her at the stove with Jimmy, cooking. She was teaching Jimmy Doherty how to cook. Actual food no less. Jimmy was looking like he had when He and kim had taken his hand and put it on a bullet wound. Jimmy had almost passed out. Bobby watched the two of them looked so at ease in the was really great with all of the domestic things. And she was independent as hell too. He was pulled from his thoughts Kim came by and bumped him with her hip.

"Hey there Bobby. You working tomorrow? Please say yes!" Bobby laughed and nodded. Kim nodded and turned to get some coffee. Bobby walked up behind Amy and smooched her cheek.

"Amy, are you almost done Teaching Jimmy to cook? You know you have an awful lot of patience for teaching him. I am quite sure that everyone would like to eat sometime soon." Amy turned around and Poked Bobby in the chest.

"Bobby. That was not very nice. You need to learn a little patience. Jimmy is doing just fine. A person can't be perfect at everything." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Jimmy poked the chicken.

"Hey I think it's done. Amy would you get the plates out please. And thank you so much, Although Pizza would have been so much easier. " Amy laughed and turned to set the table. Bobby helped.

After dinner, Bobby and Amy were driving back towards Amy's place. Bobby looked over at Amy and saw her smiling. That's when he made the final decision.

"Hey Amy. You really want to go home right this minute? Because I have somewhere I'd like to go real quick, if it's ok with you." Amy sat up and nodded.

"Sure let's go. Where are we going?" Bobby smiled.

"You'll see." He drove to the sinkhole where they had first met. The state had filled it in and poured concrete over it, so you could just walk over it. Bobby parked the truck a little bit away and stopped. He got out and came around to open Amy's door.

"I thought we could take a little walk." By way of explanation. Amy nodded and walked with him. He led her to the sink hole.

"Amy, you remember this place. It's where god sent me one of his angels to be mine. I love you Amy. So very much. There is so much I don't even know about you yet, and I want as long as God keeps us on this earth to find out." He dropped to one knee.

"Amy, will you please do me the greatest honor and become my wife? Marry me please." Amy stood there crying, Bobby knelt there waiting for her answer. She squeaked. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Clarification please." Amy threw her head back.

"YES! YES YES YES! I will marry you Bobby!" She kissed him as he put the ring on her finger.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20:

Time had seemed to go by so quickly. After Amy and Bobby had gotten engaged, things had gotten extremely crazy. Bobby had had to start putting in a lot of overtime; Amy had had to play double time catch up for her studies since she had missed two weeks of classes and teaching. Her job wasn't in jeopardy or anything; She had phoned the dean and each of her instructors and met with them, explaining the situation as briefly as she could.

Amy was spending extreme amounts of time at the library trying to get homework done and often ended up eating very little. She and Bobby had not seen each other for nearly a week. Everyone was starting to get a little concerned; Amy was being distant, Staying up until all hours of the day and night. She was losing weight rapidly. One Day, Carlos was walking through the library to do some research and found her at a desk.

She looked awful. Her hair was limp and greasy looking, her shirt was rumpled, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She looked like a shell of her former self. Carlos tapped on the glass and walked in without waiting for a word. Amy looked up.

"Hey there Carlos. How are you today?" Carlos made a so-so gesture and sat down at the table with Amy.

"I was just doing some research. Saw you in here and decided to come see what you were up to today. See if maybe wanted to go for a walk with me or something. Go grad a bite or something." Amy shook her head.

"I really should get this work done Carlos. I am almost finished." Amy picked up her pen again and Carlos placed his hands on hers, stopping her from writing.

"Amy. Please. I really want to talk with you about something really important. I need to talk to you." He gave her such a pleading look that she gave in.

"Alright. Let me just pack up my stuff and we can go. But I don't want to spend ALL DAY walking around. I got work to do." Carlos nodded.

"I know Amy. I know."

In the end they walked to the truck put their stuff in there and just walked a couple miles to a little diner that college students frequented. Carlos went in, purchased sandwiches and drinks and they sat on a stone wall together.

"Amy, Tell me the truth. When was the last time you ate something or showered for that matter? Because forgive me my dear, you look like shit. Come on, After you are done eating, I am taking you back to your place. You are going to take a shower and you are going to put fresh clothes on, and you are going to tell me what the HELL is going on with you? You aren't taking care of yourself and you have me scared." Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok. Honestly. I ate this morning. I am not lying to you. It's hard to explain. I just stopped taking care of myself for a while. I am sorry Carlos. I don't even have any clean clothes except for my robe." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Ok. That's fair. We are going back to your place. I am going to wash a load of clothes for you while you bathe. Amy, This is not like you. Don't make me call Tony. Or Bobby for that matter. Did you and he have a fight or something?" Amy shook her head.

"No. He's just been working like crazy and I have been busy. I do see a break in sight though. The Christmas break. Bobby isn't working as far as I know and we won't have classes or anything, so we will get some much needed time together." Carlos nodded.

"So none of this has to do with the trial coming up?" Amy shook her head.

"No. it doesn't. I am as prepared as I can be for the trial." Carlos nodded.

When they got back to Amy's place, Carlos escorted her inside. The mess that greeted them was an embarrassment for Amy. There was trash and garbage everywhere., dirt and dust, Empty food containers, dirty dishes all over the place. Carlos raised an eyebrow. Amy's cheeks went pink.

"I am not going to say a word Amy. Into the shower with you. I am going to wash your clothes like I said." Amy shook her head.

"No. I need to clean my house. I just remembered that I have a spare shirt that Bobby Left here and A pair of sweats. They are clean and will do for now. I hadn't realized that I had gotten so far gone." She started to cry a little and Carlos hugged her.

"Amy, honey, we all get screwed up like this on occasion. It is ok. You just needed, for whatever reason, to have a temporary break with yourself. It'll be ok. I promise you." Amy nodded and wiped her eyes after standing up.

"Carlos. Will you call Tony please. And have him come over as soon as he can?" Carlos nodded.

"Sure Amy. In the mean time I will help you clean. I don't have anywhere more important to be. I want to help. Besides you are part of this family. We look out for each other." Amy nodded.

"Thank you Carlos."

After Carlos called Tony, Amy went from room to room getting all of her dirty clothes into a couple hampers. She stripped her bed and of its bedding as well. Carlos started a load of clothes while Amy set out food for the cat, and set about gathering the dishes. While she did the dishes, Carlos vacuumed the floors. He even gathered up all of the trash and garbage and took it outside. Next he went into the bathroom and scrubbed the sink and shower. Throughout this, Carlos kept switching the clothes from the washer to the dryer. Rather than fold them, he put them in baskets for Amy to take care when she was finished with her shower. Finally the dishes were cleaned, dried and put away.

"Carlos. I really don't know how to thank you. I really don't." Carlos smiled.

"I told you, you are a part of this family. I am just looking out for my sister. Now Tony said he would be here soon. So go jump in the shower and wash your hair and get all cleaned up. I will brew some fresh coffee." Amy nodded and picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came out, Carlos wasn't there. Tony was though.

"Hey Amy. Carlos said to tell you he had to run. He got called into work. Said to keep his stuff with you, He'd get it after shift. So sample some of this delicious coffee and tell me what's going on." Amy poured herself a cup of coffee. And sat down at the table across from Tony and took a sip of her coffee.

"I am depressed Tony. You didn't see the house when Carlos brought me back here. It was so awful." Tony nodded.

"Carlos took pictures and showed me. I agree. You show all the signs. But you look as though you are trying to climb out of that depression. Good." Amy nodded.

"I don't want Bobby to find out just how bad I was. But I think he already knows." Tony nodded.

"Yeah he knows. But he also knows that you had to work this out for yourself. Have you been sleeping at all Amy?" Amy nodded.

"Some. Not much. I think while we talk I am going to fix myself something. I am hungry again. It's a new concept."

While they talked, Amy fixed herself some bacon and eggs. Tony noted with approval that Amy seemed to be doing better than the last time he saw her, when he had merely observed her without letting her know he was there. The phone rang and Amy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amy honey. It's Bobby. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. I'm getting off work now, and I am going to come over to your place. I have to see you. Be ready for me Baby?" Amy blushed.

"Yeah Bobby, I'll be ready. Love you, bye."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

December was finally here. That meant decorating the tree and the house, Shopping for christmas presents, and spending time with Family. For Amy, It also meant that she and Bobby needed to sit down and decide when and where it was that they wanted the wedding to be.

Bobby and Amy were growing closer and closer with every day that passed. They had finally decided to have the wedding in the Catholic Church. Amy had insisted that she was not going to convert to Catholicism, and Bobby was ok with that. They had decided on Having the wedding in October. Amy had picked out her wedding colors, Maroon and Hunter Green. They were still however trying to figure out the wedding party. This was a big issue between the two of them. They were having a very hard time agreeing on who to have on either side.

They spent the first week of the christmas break visit people and doing some shopping for christmas. Amy had started volunteering at a soup kitchen with Doc that he visited pretty regularly, and had started to look for other areas to volunteer her time. Unfortunately, for every blessing that there is in one's life, There is usually a downside to it.

Amy had recieved notification in the mail a couple weeks prior that she was wanted for a meeting on December 5th, at 2pm. That was today. Bobby had switched shifts with Carlos, in order to go with her, even though the letter specifically stated that his presence was not needed nor was it necessary. Bobby hadn't care, he was going to go and that was that.

So here she was, getting out of bed early, geting cleaned up and dressed for a meeting that was sure playing havoc on her nerves. She had fed the cat, eaten something for breakfast, changed clothes 3 times and drank several cups of coffee. Now all she had to do was wait for Bobby to show up. As she was passing through the kitchen, there was a soft tap on the door. She looked at her watch.

"Right on time as usual. I love that he is so punctual." She went to the door and looked in the peephole. Standing on the stoop was Bobby and another young man that Amy didn't recognize but she detected a hint of familial resemblence.

"Hi Bobby, Hi, Please come in. Would either of you like some coffee? A doughnut or something to eat real quick?" They both came in and nodded. Amy poured them coffee and offered them both a doughnut and Bobby introduced the other man.

"Amy. This is my cousin Michael. He's an attorney. I have asked him to come along with us to this meeting to protect your interests. Are you ok with this?" Amy nodded and smiled at Michael.

"Pleasure to meet you Michael. Shall we go? I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." They nodded and made their way to the courthouse where the meeting was to be held.

Before they went in, Bobby had asked them to sit and wait for him. Bobby had gone into a separate room to pray. He was troubled and unsettled. He wanted to talk to the Almighty and get some guidance.

"Father, forgive me that I have not come back to you sooner. I have been so busy but this is no excuse. Father, I am afraid today. I feel that something is not right with this meeting. And I pray that everything turns out ok. I pray that it does not cause me or Amy pain. I ask Lord that you have your hand over us both. Amen." Bobby crossed himself and walked out into the hallway. He found Amy and Michael is deep discussion.

"Hey. They ready for us yet?" Michael shook his head. They sat for a little while longer before the door opened. A young man in a security uniform stepped out.

"Amy, they are ready for you in the other room. Please come with me. The three of them walked behind the man into what appeared to be a conference room. He told them to have a seat and that they would would right with them. Amy sat down in one of the plush chairs with Michael on one side and Bobby on the other.

"Hey Bobby?" Bobby took her hand.

"Yeah Honey? What do you need?" Amy kissed his hand.

"Thank you for not letting me do this alone. I really appreciate you coming with me and bringing your cousin." Bobby smiled.

"Anything for you my dear. Listen, after this, what do you say to just getting away and going on a walk?" Before Amy could reply however, the door at the other end of the room opened and the prosecutor and Defense attorneys both walked in and sat down.

"Amy, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice." The prosecutor shook their hands and sat. The defense attorney got an attitude.

"Who are these other people? I specifically said I wanted to meet with Amy. Not Amy and two other guys. These guys shouldn't be here. I want them to leave." Amy leaned back in her chair.

"They are here at my request so shut up and get on with it, I have things to do." She saw Bobby trying not to smile out of the corner of her eye. The prosecutor was trying not to smile as well. The defense attorney looked a little put out.

"Fine. They can stay. Let's get on with this." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let's." And gave a sarcastic smile.

"Ok. You are the complainant in a trial against one Richard Kwolski are you not?" Amy looked at Michael. He nodded.

"Yes I am."

"And why exactly are you taking legal action against my client Amy?"

"I am quite sure that you have read the entire report. Why don't you cut to the chase and tell me why you both really dragged me down here." The Defense attorney got an attitude again.

"We ask the questions little girl, not you. Answer the question." Michael spoke up.

"I think that you need to answer ours. Or else the next step my client takes is right out that door, and my next call is to the Disciplinary Committee." The defense attorney didn't back down.

"Fine I will let him explain." He got up and opened the door that he had come into the room though. He motioned to someone and stepped aside.

"My client has something he'd like to say." Through the door stepped Richard.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22:

Amy nearly fainted. She was vaguely aware of Bobby, Michael and The prosecutor all standing up. She heard shouting but couldn't make out any words. She was feeling very light headed. She sat there in her chair, still as a stone.

"Counselor. This is completely unprofessional and a blatant attempt to traumatize my client. I am calling the Disciplinary committee right now. What gave you the foggiest idea that my client would even want to see him?!" Amy felt someone take her hand. She looked up into Bobby's eyes.

"Amy, come. We are leaving. We gotta get you out of here. Michael is staying here to talk to those two attorney's. I am taking you home." They walked quickly through the halls, almost running. When they got to the truck, they got in and Bobby floored the gas and tore out of the parking lot. Amy hadn't said a word. Bobby looked over at her.

"Amy, I am going to take you home ok? I think I will stay awhile to make sure that you are alright. I think I will make chicken for-" Amy cut him off.

"The station house." Bobby looked confused. Amy clarified.

"I would like to go to the Station house. I really want, no, need to be with my second family right now. Please Bobby, Take me there." Bobby nodded and swtiched lanes. Amy fell silent, and Bobby could see her trying to fight back tears. Bobby held her hand.

When they got to the station, Amy and Bobby walked into the station. No one was there. Apparently they had gotten a call. Amy sat down on the sofa after pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. Bobby held her close.

"Why Bobby? Why would that man do that to me?" A new voice spoke up.

"I believe I can answer that. Or at the very least, shed some light on it." They looked up to see Tony standing there.

"Michael Called me. I think Richard's attorney is trying to intimidate you Amy. Get you to the point where you can't function again. He wants it that way to show that his client is competely sane and that you are the one off your rocker. Possibly even get you to the point you won't testify." Amy nodded.

"I just want this to be over. I think I am past the point of being afraid. Now, I am just pissed." Tony nodded.

"Good. I am not going to lie to you. They will probably try to pull this trick again. Or something very similar." Bobby and Amy both nodded. Just then, Amy's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amy, This is Alan, The prosecutor for your case against Richard. I want to apologize to you. I had no way of knowing that Richard was going to be there. If I had known, I would have called you and told you not to show. I would ask if you were alright but I am sure you aren't. Again my most sincere apologies. I won't keep you any longer." He hung up and Amy explained the phone call. Tony offered a counseling session, and he and Amy went into the office to talk while Bobby got started making some food for dinner. He was still cooking when the rest of the crew returned. Meanwhile in the office. Amy was settled in on the couch and Tony was sitting on the desk.

"What did you mean Amy, when you said you were beyond angry, now you're just pissed?" Amy looked at Tony like he was nuts.

"What do you think I meant Tony? I am tired of that asshole thinking that he has the right to hurt me. To hurt the ones I love. I'm fed up." Tony nodded and made a notation. Amy rolled her eyes and started running her fingers up and down her arm. Tony watched her for a moment.

"You know Amy. The best thing that you can do is go home and get some rest. I know it doesn't sound like much but it will do wonders for you. Ok? I will swing by and check on you later. I need to talk to Bobby real quick, could you send him in?" Amy left without a word and told Bobby. She then went outside and stood in the remaining daylight waiting for Bobby to take her home.

"Hey Bobby. I need you to do me a small favor. Amy has been exhibiting some signs that she might possibly be returning to some old methods of coping. Please keep an eye on her. I will be swinging by later to see her ok?" Bobby nodded and went to find Amy.


End file.
